Davis The Daddy
by YourEyes1012
Summary: 4 years ago Roger abondoned a pregnant Mimi & the gang in NYC never to be heard from. Now he's returned apologizing and claiming he's ready to be a father. What will happen? Bad summary, good multi chapter story! Rated for Language please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

Davis The Daddy

Chapter #1:

"Mommy can you're lady take my puppy for a walk?" The little girl asked.

"Sure sweetie." Mimi replied to her 4 year old daughter. They were playing with the new dollhouse Uncle Collins had gotten for the girl. Mimi made the lady grab onto the dog's leash and walked across the "front lawn" (a green bath mat).

"Can I have ice cream for breakfast?" The girl asked.

"No! We'll have some cereal babe." The girl put on the pout her Aunt Maureen had taught her, and made her brown eyes, that were identical to her Mom's, plead. "No honey, I'm sorry, now turn that frown upside down." Mimi said using her fingers to change her daughter's pout to a smile. The girl giggled and Mimi tucked a strand of her daughter's wavy blonde hair behind her ear when Mimi's beeper went off.

"Time for your medicine Mommy!" The girl exclaimed. Mimi nodded sadly. "I'll get your water!" The little girl scrambled to the kitchen. They did this everyday, Mimi's beeper would go off and her daughter would get her water for her. Mimi took the water and swallowed her AZT. There was a knock at the apartment door.

"Thanks honey, tell you what, I'll get the door, you pick up the dolls and then you can have some rice krispies with bananas okay?"

"YAY! That's my favorite!" The girl exclaimed. Mimi laughed and walked out of the bedroom and across the wood floor of the living room to the door. She unlocked it and swung it open. Right before Mimi Marquez's eyes stood Roger Davis. The man she had loved 4 years ago. The man who had loved her 4 years ago. The man who wrote her songs, and bought her flowers. The man who was the father of her daughter. The man who had promised her many things, and turned his back on her and left. The man who turned to drugs and abandoned her. A man that she knew in what felt like a whole different lifetime. Could it really be him after 4 years? It was definitely him, his piercing hazel eyes, and creamy skin. He held an backpack on his back, and his strong arms held a guitar case. His nose was identical to the one on the little girl's face and the color of his now short, spiked up hair was too. Mimi was speechless and shocked. She was surprised she'd recognized him, but more surprised that he was here, at her front door. Mimi didn't know whether to kiss him or slam the door in his face. She loved him and hated him at that moment. He had cowered away from his life and left her to deal with the life that they had created alone. Mimi loved her daughter more than anything in the world and had done an amazing job raising her, with the help of the boho family of course. She was gorgeous, and funny, and playful, and polite. Everyday she did or said something that reminded Mimi of Roger and she would remember him for just a moment but soon would return to reality. But at this moment with the love of her life standing before her memories of the time in her life that was devoted to this man filled Mimi's mind….

_Flashback:_

"_Meems I'm home!" Roger called into her apartment. Well it was his too since he had just moved in last week from upstairs. _

"_Good." She said, bounding out of the bedroom and into his arms. He kissed her lightly, and slipped a small rectangular box into her hands. "More chocolate Rog? This needs to end I'm getting too fat!"_

"_Aw no, never you're gorgeous." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her more passionately. "How was your day?" Roger asked._

"_Awesome. But I missed you, we need to eat soon though cause I have to work." _

"_I love you." She said. _

"_I love you. So are we just gonna chill tonight?" _

"_Yeah, chilling sounds good, I made quesadillas." Roger smiled and put his guitar down. "How was practice?" Mimi asked as she handed Roger his plate and they sat down at the table._

"_Good, but man our manager Keith, he has this intern Zach. He looks like he's like eleven and he can't do anything. He spilled Keith's coffee, 3 times! And then I asked him to get me a new pick and he spent like 10 minutes picking one out! And he told Johnny to "keep on rocking" when we were leaving!" Mimi laughed. _

"_Aw he probably looks up to you guys. Maybe he wants to be a rock star too." _

"_Ha, rockstar." Roger said rolling his eyes. _

"_Aw you are." He raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. For the rest of the night Mimi and Roger hung out on the couch, under a blanket watching movies and eating chocolate. Mimi leaned her head into his chest and he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He whispered. _

"_You already told me that once today." _

"_Only once? That's not good enough, I love you." She leaned up and kissed him. _

"_I love you too." _

_Flashback (Another):_

_Mimi sat on the bench in the park. It was Easter and the gang was going to be at the loft in half an hour to gorge on candy but Roger wanted to walk home with her from work at the bar, so he told her to meet him at the park, 15 minutes ago. "Hey." He said, jogging up to her. "Sorry I'm late." He said quickly hugging her and grabbing her hand. _

"_It's okay, we better get going we don't wanna be late." She said tugging on his hand. _

"_Wait." Roger said, pulling her back to face him. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" He asked her. _

"_Yes you tell me everyday, now let's go!" she pulled again but he resisted. _

"_Have I told you that I wanna be with you forever?" _

"_No, and that' s very sweet but…" _

"_Or that you're my best friend, and the best thing that's ever happened to me, the best thing that ever will happen to me? That I've never been happier before in my life?" _

"_Rog.." _

"_Mimi." Roger began lowering his knee to the ground. "Mimi, will you marry me?" He asked. Mimi felt her heart stop and her knees weaken. _

"_Yeah. Yes. Totally! Oh my god yes!" She cried jumping up and down as he slipped a small ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms. "I love you." She whispered before kissing him. _

_Another Flashback:_

_Two weeks later Mimi sat on top of the bathroom counter, holding the little white stick in her hand. "Positive, I'm pregnant." She said to herself, smiling. "I'm gonna be a Mom!" She cried out happily right as Roger opened the apartment door and walked in. _

"_What Meems?" he asked, putting his guitar down. "We're having dinner with your Mom?" He asked looking upset. Mimi laughed as she waltzed out of the bathroom. _

"_No Rog, that's a good idea though." Roger groaned. "Aw, no. I said I'm gonna be a Mom. I'm pregnant." Roger was shocked. _

"_Whoa! That's, wow that's great!" He finally said smiling broadly. _

"_You're gonna be a Dad!" _

"_Yeah, wow." Roger said, hugging Mimi. _

"_I'm so excited! We get to buy clothes, and we'll have to clear out the spare room and get a crib, and oh my god I'm so happy!" Mimi jumped into his arms. _

"_Yeah this is great, we're gonna be parents." Roger said smiling. Mimi kissed him lightly as they headed over to the couch to sit. "So uh you'll have to go to a doctor." _

"_Of course. But we're gonna have to hurry this wedding up." _

"_Oh yeah, well I mean you're beautiful no matter what Mimi but you probably don't wanna…" _

"_Be pregnant on my wedding day, you're right. So we'll get married after the baby, it's okay with you?" _

"_Of course it is Meems." _

_Yet Another Flashback:_

_Mimi leaned over the toilet, forcefully emptying her breakfast into the toilet. Roger was kneeling beside her. "Man this really sucks, doesn't it?" He asked as he held back her hair and rubbed her back. _

"_But it will be worth…" Mimi was interrupted by another jolt in her stomach as she leaned back over the toilet. "It. It will be worth it." She said when she came back up. "Thanks Rog." She said flushing the toilet and standing up. _

"_Mhmm." He said after kissing her on the cheek. _

"_Ugh my back's killing me." She groaned holding her lower back. _

"_Why don't you brush your teeth, and I'll plug in your heating pad?" He asked. _

"_Thank you. I love you. You're an amazing fiancé." She told him. He smiled and headed out to set her heating pad up on the couch. Mimi brushed her teeth and laid down on the heat, Roger sat at the other end of the sofa and rubbed her feet as she fell fast asleep. _

Mimi remembered the 1st doctor's appointment, putting the photo from the sonogram on the fridge, and she remembered when she started to get big and Roger shopped for maternity clothes with her. She remembered how when Roger got home from the bar he would kiss her lips and then lean down and kiss her stomach and how he carried her, despite her weight from the couch to the bed whenever she fell asleep on it. He never got mad at her about her hormone caused fits, and always cooked meals and let her take bubble baths. He was amazing throughout it all. She remembered the day that they found out it was a girl, and when she first started kicking, how Roger had felt her stomach in awe and was totally speechless for the rest of the day. He painted the spare room pale pink and put together a crib with Mark, and moved around the furniture when Mimi decided she didn't like the way it looked. She couldn't have asked for a better guy to have with her through everything. Until she remembered the last flashback and the last time she had seen Roger Davis………

_Roger had been acting strange for the past week or so. He came home from work later and went fast asleep after kissing her goodnight. He snuck around and was very quiet. One morning Mimi woke up to find him not next to her, she stood up and looked around for her slippers, she put on the left one and saw the right one a few inches under the bed. When she grabbed it she noticed something under the bed on the other side. She put on her slipper and walked around and bent down and grabbed it. Mimi didn't believe her eyes. It was a tiny baggie of white powder, and it sure as hell wasn't hers. She ran out into the living room to see Roger, surrounded by a suitcase, a backpack, his guitar case and a duffle leaning over the kitchen counter frantically writing on a piece of paper. "Rog?" Mimi asked. He jumped at the sound of her voice. He was scared, and upset. He looked so frightened, and speechless. "What is this? And what are you doing?" She asked, holding the bag of heroin up. _

"_That's mine. And oh god. Mimi I'm sorry. I love you, but I can't do this. I , I, I'm leaving." He said as tears brimmed in his eyes, he grabbed the drugs out of her hand. _

"_What?" She asked. _

"_I, I'm back on the drugs. I, I got fired. I can't handle this. I can't deal with a baby. I love you but I'm sorry, I've gotta go." He whispered, he walked up and tried to kiss her on the cheek but she moved away as she began to cry. _

"_You're really leaving me?" He nodded as a tear fell from his face. "I don't believe you!" She cried lifting her arm and slapping him. "I hate you." _

"_Please Mimi, I love you I've always loved you I just can't do this!" He wailed as Mark walked into her apartment. _

"_What's going on?" He asked. Roger lifted his head._

"_I'm um I'm going." _

"_What?" _

"_He's leaving us Mark." Mimi said crying._

"_Mimi I'm sorry."_

"_Then stay!" She growled crossing her arms. _

"_You're leaving!?" Mark asked angrily. Roger nodded. _

"_I'm sorry. Thank you guys for everything. I mean it I love you guys. I'm sorry." He said again. Mark just glared at him with his mouth open. Roger turned, pulling his suitcase and putting his backpack on his back and carrying his duffel and guitar out the door and shutting it. Mark didn't know what to do. He walked over to a sobbing Mimi and wrapped his arms around her. _

"_Roger!" She wailed. She wanted to pass out, she felt dizzy, but she stayed strong for the daughter growing inside of her. The daughter she would have in 2 months. "I need you Rog. I need him Mark!" She wailed. He hugged her tightly, _

"_You'll be okay Meems. You can do this. I know you can. We're all here for you." _

"_Except Roger. I can't do it without him Mark." He used his finger to wipe one of her tears away. _

"_Yes you can, I know you can. You're my friend Mimi, you're like my sister. You're not doing this alone." He told her._

"_Get rid of his stuff. Any of his crap he left behind, get rid of it." She whispered. _

"_Okay, hey why don't you head up to the loft and call Collins or Maureen and Joanne, okay?" She nodded and walked out of the apartment, peering out the window from the landing at the cab she watched Roger get into and drive away. _

_Present: _

"Mimi." Roger said after a few silent moments in the doorway.

"Roger."


	2. Chpt 2: Pictures of You Pictures of Her

Davis The Daddy

Chapter #2:

"Hi." He said obviously nervous. "I. um. I ugh, I'm here to apologize." Mimi didn't say anything and didn't look him in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"You already said that, the day you left." Mimi said coldly. Roger looked a little stung by that.

"I know. Mimi, leaving that day was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. I'm so big of a moron that it took me 4 years to realize that I need you Meems. I'm sorry for leaving, for abandoning you, and our daughter. I know that I have absolutely no right to be here and to be asking this of you but I am, and I wanna be a part of her life."

"Of course you have a right, you are her father." Mimi replied crossing her arms and looking at the ground.

"Yeah but I haven't acted like one. I know I don't deserve to have either of you in my life because Meems you're the most am amazing person I know, and I'm sure you did an incredible job raising her, she's got to be one hell of a kid. I haven't done anything to make you think that I still cared all of this time but I have. And I made a decision that I wasn't going to leave you guys hanging. But by the time I made that decision I was in bad shape. I was broke, bag on multiple drugs, and I did some bad things but I've changed. Look I've gotten clean, I went to rehab. I've been clean for a year now. I've got money, I was in Santa Fe. I did some bartending like I did here and I played some gigs. I did it for you, for her. I'm ready to be a Dad now. Please Mimi, I'm sorry. I, I don't know how else to say it so that you'll see how much I mean it but I love you. I've always loved you, I always will. I'm a jackass I know. You always told me to forget regret, and I regret leaving but I couldn't forget it so I came back. I didn't go a day without thinking about you, or her, or here, home. I've missed you so m…"

"Mommy!" A little voice called from the bedroom.

"I'll be right there stay in your room sweetie!" Mimi yelled back.

"Ok."

"Is that…?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa." Roger was quiet for a moment before asking "What's her name?".

"Look. Now's really not a good time for us to talk. So why don't you head to a hotel room or something." Mimi walked to the kitchen and picked up a pen and a paper. "Here's my number, call me at 2 so I'll try to find someone I can drop her off with and if I can't we'll just find another day, okay?" Roger nodded and took the paper from her.

"You cleaned up the apartment. It looks nice. So do you." He said nervously. She smiled weakly. "Thank you Mimi." Mimi could tell that he really meant it. "Thank you so much. I, I, thank you." Mimi nodded and walked back inside, closing the door. Mimi walked back to her daughter's room. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Mommy who was that?"

"Just an old friend, hey how would you like to go over Aunt Joanne and Aunt Maureen's house tonight for dinner?"

"Yay!" Mimi laughed, "I thought so, you eat I'll give them a call."

**2p.m:**

RING!RING! The little blonde girl ran for the phone "Hewo?" She asked but Mimi snatched up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey it's Roger."

"Hi, so um I'm dropping her off at Mo and Joanne's tonight…."

"They're still together?"

"Yeah believe it or not!" Roger laughed. "So why don't you come over at around 5?"

"Sounds good. Thank you Mimi, this means the world to me."

"Okay, well bye."

"Bye."

"Mommy who was that?"

"Just my friend babe."

"Your boyfriend!?" The girl asked excitedly. Mimi laughed.

"Mmmm no not my boyfriend."

"But he's coming over for a play _date_?" The girl asked winking and smiling.

"Come here you!" Mimi cried chasing her daughter around the loft until she finally caught up in her arms and blew raspberries on her cheek.

**5p.m:**

Mimi looked over her outfit in the mirror. She didn't want Roger to think it was a date, but maybe in the back of her mind just a tiny bit she wanted it to be. She'd known the whole time Roger was gone that he wasn't a bad guy, she always knew, or at least always hoped he would come back and face his mistakes. Mimi was dressed very simply just a navy blue velour sweat suit and a white tank top. Her daughter had asked when she dropped her off at her Aunts' house

"_Aren't you supposed to wear a dress on a date Mommy?" _

"_I told you babe it's not a date." _

"_Sure it isn't." Her daughter said smiling deviously and raising her eyebrows. Joanne laughed and sent the girl inside to play with her Aunt Mo. _

"_So you're going on a date?" She asked. _

"_No, I'm just um having dinner with an old friend." _

"_A male friend?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_I think it would be good for you to date Mimi…" _

"_I did in the beginning…" _

"_Yeah but you knew none of it was going to turn into something, you wouldn't let it. You deserve to fall in love again Mimi, and she needs a father figure." _

"_Hello? Uncle Mark and Uncle Collins." _

"_You know what I mean." _

"_I do and you're right. That's why I'm having dinner with my old friend." Joanne smiled and they waved to each other before Mimi headed back to her apartment._

Mimi swiped a nude lipstick over her lips and coated them with gloss and then swiped a musty brown eyeshadow over her eyes and lined them lightly with light brown liner. She spritzed herself with perfume. KNOCK! KNOCK! Mimi took one last look before walking to the door and swinging it open. He was wearing a crisp white button down shirt and jeans, and he was holding a box from the bakery and a single red rose. "Hey." She said.

"Hey. I um I brought you a um… not that this is a..um." He stuttered, handing her the rose and blushing.

"Relax Roger. And thank you."

"I also brought um brownies. You always liked them and I figured little girls like them too."

"That's really sweet Rog, come in." She said he walked in and she closed the door, taking the brownies from his hands and putting them on the kitchen counter and the rose in a glass with water. "Chicken parm is in the oven, so we can just sit." Mimi said gesturing towards the couch.

"This is weird, you're not cooking Spanish food and it still smells good, boy things have changed." Roger said playfully as he sat down. Mimi smiled but rolled her eyes. "I'm wrong, what's changed is this apartment." He said looking around.

"No what's changed is your hair." Mimi said giggling. It was short, pale blonde and spiked with gel.

"You like it? It's the new "it" look." Roger said with a grin on his face.

"Oh the "it" look what did your music career and rockstar dream go down the toilet so you went for modeling instead?" Mimi asked smirking. Roger's mouth dropped open at her insult.

"Ouch that one hurt. But hey you're ballerina career is the one that went down the toilet little miss Cat Scratch." They both laughed. "So what do you do now?" Roger asked.

"I work at a day care, that way she can be with me after preschool in the afternoons."

"Oh that's good, must pay good cause this apartment is seriously really nice."

"Would you get over the apartment!?" Mimi asked. Roger laughed.

"You look really beautiful too Meems."

"Thanks."

"So um. I came here to apologize.."

"You already did and I know that you're sorry Rog."

"No I. Me leaving couldn't have been a more stupid thing to do. I should have known that even with everything I was feeling and thinking, and doing, and going through if I had just been honest with you, you would've understood and changed my mind. Everything that I did to better myself while I was gone I could have done here. With you and her."

"I still don't understand why you left, what made you leave?"

"Well I guess I thought that whole time you were pregnant that I was just going to make the worst father. I knew that I would screw up disappoint you. About a month before I left I turned to the drugs. I knew that only made things worse and I felt like, like, I don't know. But I had to leave. I couldn't face it. I just, I was a coward a stupid coward." Roger's eyes had tears in them, and Mimi's did too. "I'd never cared about anyone the way I cared about you Mimi. I loved you so much, more than I ever loved any other girl, even April. And I started feeling angry that this baby was making me doubt myself, doubt us. The way I felt just made me sick, and I thought it was all the baby's fault. I wanted it to disappear so we could go back to the way we were before I went back to the drugs. And what kind of person wishes for their kid do not be born? To disappear? I couldn't stay it wasn't good for me, or for you, or for her. But Meems you've gotta believe me when I say that I've missed you like crazy. That I think about her everyday of my life. That I love you and I'll never forgive myself for leaving that day. I think about that day every night. It kills me. I missed out on 4 years on my life, yours and hers. But the whole time I was gone I thought about the 2 of you. That's why I got clean and made some money, so I could come back and take care of you. Of her. I'm a coward I know, and that was the biggest mistake I'll ever make Mimi." He was full on sobbing now. "I love you." He whispered. Mimi wiped away her tears.

"I can't just, let you back into my life after you hurt me like that!"

"I know."

"I've been waiting for this day since the day she was born. Wanting you to come back. I'm so glad you did."

"Really?" Mimi nodded.

"But I we need to ease into this. Okay? I want her to meet you."

"Really?" She nodded again. Roger leaned in and hugged her.

"She deserves to meet her Dad. But I don't know how she'll take it but we'll set a day for you to meet her."

"Thank you, you'll never know how much this means to me Meems." The oven timer went off and Mimi got up to go get it. "Need help?" Roger asked as she put on the oven mitts and lifted the chicken out.

"No I'll just let it cool for a few minutes." She said, she walked by the kitchen desk and picked up a picture and brought it over to Roger. "Here she is, Sophie Marcella Davis." The photo was Sophie standing on top of a swing in central park. She had a big, bright happy smile on her face.

"Davis?" he asked taking the picture from her hands. Roger knew that Mark had taken the picture because it looked like a professional had done it.

"Yeah I mean you're her father, you're on her birth certificate."

"I am?" Mimi nodded.

"Thanks."

"Mhmm."

"She's gorgeous, adorable." Mimi knew that he was right. She had medium toned skin, and a few little freckles. She was very petite, only about 2 feet and 5 inches tall. Sophie's mouth was small but her smile was big, and she had 2 irresistible dimples. She had glimmering, big, adorable brown eyes like her Mom, and soft wavy blonde hair down to her chest. She had a sparkly, pink butterfly clip in her hair.

"Yeah. Do you wanna see her birth certificate?"

"Yeah thanks… when was she born?" He called as Mimi walked into the other room.

"Her due date, January…"

"18th 1992." Roger finished as she walked back in the room. She smiled and handed him the framed certificate. He looked at it and smiled. "Thanks." He handed it back.

"Do you want a copy? And of the picture?"

"Really? I'd love that Mimi, thank you."

"Mhmm. I'll be right back." He nodded and got up and looked at some of the other pictures that were hanging on the walls and refrigerator. There were lots of pictures with her and Mimi, a school picture, and photos of her as a baby. Some pictures were her doing silly things, or pictures of her with members of the gang. One picture, Roger found extremely adorable, a photo of her on her birthday. Her hair was in pigtails and she had a pink, unicorn party hat on her head. She was sitting in front of her unicorn cake with 4 candles on it smiling up at the camera.

"Here I'll just put this here." Mimi said putting a yellow mailing envelope with the 2 things inside on the counter.

"Thanks, she's really beautiful." Roger said.

"Yeah, she is. So um why don't you sit down at the table." Mimi said.

"No here I'll get our drinks, what do you want?" He asked getting glasses from the cupboard. Mimi was slightly surprised that he remember where everything was. She didn't even feel uncomfortable around him, it felt like nothing had changed, like he'd never left. But Mimi knew that he had left, and a lot of things have changed.

"Water please." She cut them both some chicken and put the salads in salad bowls and walked them over to the table. They both sat down and dug into their food and a conversation. "Not beer?" Mimi asked, gesturing to Roger's glass of water.

"Yeah I um stay away from alcohol too."

"That's good."

"So um, tell me about her."

"What do you want to know?" Roger shrugged.

"Anything."

"Okay um she likes to color, and draw, and paint. She likes artsy stuff like that. Her favorite color's pink, she's terrified of dogs. Um she's really sweet, and funny. She wants to learn how to play guitar…" Roger smiled and laughed. "She has this little like battery operated Barbie one, and she puts on these old star shaped glittery sunglasses that Maureen gave her and stands on her bed and plays it." Roger laughed. "She has quite the imagination, I have a picture of her doing it in my room we can look at after diner."

"She's in preschool?"

"Yeah. She loves it, and I hate to brag but she's so smart. Her teachers love her and she has so many friends my god that girl has quite the social calendar." Roger chuckled. "Yeah you can laugh when you have 30 four year olds running around in here eating chocolate cake over my white rug!" Roger laughed harder. "She's obsessed with The Nanny and she always tries to imitate Fran's voice." Roger spit out his water. They both cracked up. "And she's really small, but don't be tricked she can kick like a monster when you take away her barbies. We spoil her to death, but she's so appreciative and polite."

"She sounds awesome." Roger said.

"She is."

"I've missed out on quite the girl. Well girls, both of you." Mimi was silent. Roger was too for a few seconds before asking. "Do you think she'll be like upset about meeting me, or scared, or…"

"She asks about you every once in a while, which is expected. Sometimes she gets a little sad that you're not here but most of the time I just tell her the good things about you. And when I talk about you it's like the only time she listens without interrupting and giving commentary." Roger chuckled. "There's really no telling how she'll act but I think she'll be excited, when she first got that guitar and I told her how you used to play her eyes just lit up."

"She has your eyes."

"Really?" Mimi asked sarcastically.

"It was always so hard to fight with you because your eyes are so pretty and puppy dog-ish, she must be hard to say no to."

"Oh yeah especially with that brand new pout Aunt Mo taught her." Roger laughed.

"So you're still close with all them?"

"Yup, Mo, Jo, Mark, and Collins."

"How are they doing?" Roger asked sincerely.

"Pretty good, Collins is healthy." Roger nodded.

"And you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good. Is she um positive?"

"No."

"Thank god." Roger said smiling a little bit. Mimi nodded.

"So let's go look at that picture of her."

"Do you want me to clean up?"

"No it's fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes, c'mon." He got up and followed her into her bedroom. The room was filled with photos, on the wall, and the dresser. The first thing Roger noticed was a frame that held 3 pictures of him and Mimi. One of them kissing, one of them with their arms around each other at the park, and one Mimi in his lap and him kissing her cheek back at the old loft. It was on the wall right in front of him and it made him smile. Mimi looked embarrassed when she saw him looking at it.

"I keep pictures of you too Meems." Roger said when he saw her blush. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and let about 10 pictures unfold from the pockets. One was of him and Mark at their high school graduation, there were some of him Collins, Mark, and Benny. One of the whole old crew at the Life Café. One of him and his old band The Well Hungarians on stage, with April in the audience smiling and waving at the camera. A few more of the gang, and 3 of him and Mimi. And one was a copy of the sonogram of Sophie they got at one of their appointments. Mimi smiled when she saw that one, Roger really did care.

"This is my favorite." She said picking up a frame on the nightstand of Roger and Mimi from the chest up, arms around each other simply smiling. He smiled when he saw it. "Oh wait, no this is my favorite, hold on." She began digging around in the closet and pulled out a small photo album and skipped through a few pages before landing on one and pointing to a photo. It was of Roger with makeup on, with Mimi and Angel in drag on either side of him smiling while he made an annoyed look.

"I remember that!" He said laughing.

"It took so much begging to get you to let us do that."

"I do make a pretty girl." Mimi laughed. "Not as pretty as you." He said, she smiled sweetly at him. "We had some good times back in the day."

"Back in the day!? It wasn't very long ago." Mimi told him.

"It feels like nothing's changed, I know it has but….

"I know I feel it too."

"Look Meems, I know it's you know none of my business, at all. But um are you like with someone?" Roger asked nervously, biting his lip.

"Um yeah actually. My um girlfriend Emily." Mimi lied, trying her best to look a little nervous and embarrassed. Roger's mouth hung open, his eyes wide.

"Oh um that's good…."

"I'm kidding Roger." Roger let out a sigh of relief and laughed nervously while Mimi cracked up. "You should've seen your face!" She exclaimed. "But no I'm single, what about you?"

"Same. So um let's go have those brownies." They cleared away their dishes and sat down with milk and the bin of brownies. Mimi reached into the bin to take one out when Roger noticed something on the inside of her wrist.

"Mimi what's that?" He asked, pointing to the cut. He watched as her face become ashamed, and she blushed.

"I um, after you left, right after. I was just really upset, I thought maybe I did something, and I guess I figured it was the only way that I could hurt myself without hurting the baby." She said quietly. Tears slowly brimmed in Roger's eyes. He gently reached for her hand across the table and lightly ran his thumb over the cut.

"You could never do anything to make me leave. It was all on me Mimi, I did it for you but nothing you could ever say or do would make me not love you enough to leave. It was different, I left because I did love you." He was quiet. "I'm sorry." He said.

"I know. I forgive you."

"You're amazing Meems. You really are." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the top of it romantically but turned it over and ever so gently kissed the cut.

"Well whenever I kiss Sophie's cuts they magically become better so I guess I'm all better now too huh?" She said. He continued holding her hand in his until they finally meshed their fingers together and were holding hands as Roger softly let his thumb run over her hand. A key turned in the apartment door and busted it open at that very moment. Mark and Collins walked in but froze when they saw Roger and Mimi. Mark couldn't believe his eyes. Roger was back? Roger was back with Mimi? What? Collins was thinking too. Davis? Davis is back? Why the hell is he here? With her? Roger didn't know what to do and neither did Mimi so they both just froze, hands joined looking worried and surprised at the 2 angry men standing in the doorway glaring at Roger with their arms crossed.


	3. Chpt 3: The Understudy & The Professor

Davis The Daddy

Chapter 3:

A deadly silence filled the room. Suddenly Roger felt his face getting hot. Collins and Mark looked at each other with the same, non believing, mad, confused, and shocked expressions on their faces. Questions filled both of their minds, why he was here, why she let him be here, when he got here, what they were doing, and of course what the fuck had happened to his hair. "What the hell are you doing here?" Collins finally asked angrily.

"We were just…" Mimi began knowing how upset Collins got when someone even talked about Roger.

"I was asking him. What the hell are you doing here?" He cut her off, taking a step forward. Mark just watched with raged filled eyes. Roger was speechless, he couldn't breathe. He could feel his breath become labored, and his heart pound, and his knees weaken.

"I, I…I came to apologize." He finally mustered to say, he was totally taken back by how a pair of eyes that were once so friendly and comforting could become so intense and filled with hatred.

"Apologize? You think an apology can fix what you did?" Mark asked. "You lied to all of us, and took off. You abandoned your daughter and someone you loved who loved you more than anything in the world! You think that doing all of that shit can be fixed with a fucking apology?!" Roger took a big gulp and a big breath of air. He'd never been afraid of Mark before but this was a side of Mark he never knew.

"No, I guess not. But I'm gonna make up for…"

"The hell you will. How do you think you're gonna do that? Send some child support every month like every other low life dirt bag that leaves once a baby comes into the picture?" Collins asked.

"No. I was maybe gonna um ugh um spend some time with her." Roger said quietly.

"Mimi you're thinking of letting them meet?" Mark asked her completely shocked.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Why, so out of absolutely fucking nowhere this selfish bastard can decide he wants no part of her life again and decides to take off again like the coward he is?! And leave both of you broken hearted again!?" Collins yelled. "He doesn't deserve either of you!" Roger stood up and whispered to Mimi

"I should leave."

"No! You don't have to, this doesn't have anything to do with them!" Mimi said as he pushed his chair in.

"But he's right, I'm sorry for everything, thank you for everything, give her my best, and this." Roger said pulling a check out of his wallet and trying to hand it to Mimi.

"Rog please don't go." Mimi begged shoving the money away from her. "Please stay, don't listen to them. Please."

"See he's just gonna leave again." Collins said. Roger glared at him.

"Look I'm sorry for leaving. It was a mistake. The biggest one I'll ever make. But I've changed Collins. I'm ready to be a Dad. Her Dad."

"When are you gonna understand? You don't belong here you made that clear 4 fucking years ago! We stick together around here and you just took off! Mimi could have died and since that poor girl didn't have a father she would have gone into foster care! You're so fucking irresponsible and selfish! You make me sick, I don't know what the hell makes you think that you're allowed to be here!" Collins roared, running and lunging towards Roger Mark pulled him back and Roger walked quickly for the door where Mimi grabbed him by the arm.

"Please. Don't leave Rog." She begged. Roger could see the pleading in her eyes.

"No let him go. We've done just fine around here without him! We don't need him Mimi, you don't need him, she doesn't need him! He's worthless let him go!" Collins yelled. Roger got a fuming look in his eye and began walking towards Collins. Mimi tried to pull his arm but he kept going. Mark quickly jumped in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Chill out Roger." He said, trying to at least keep things from getting violent. Roger looked Mark with his tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Mark. I am." Mark didn't say anything, just looked blankly into Roger's eyes and then looked down at his shoes. Roger turned around and headed for the door but then stopped and turned to Collins. "You're wrong. I wouldn't have let her go into foster care. I would have kept her. I do belong here. I'm her father and I wasn't ready to be one for years ago but I am now."

"You think you know it all Davis." Collins said very meanly. "You think you know what it takes to care for someone other than yourself. You don't. You think you know Mimi, well Mimi's changed so you don't know her. You think you can handle this, and that you're a better person but you can't and you're not! And more importantly you don't know your own daughter. And that's your own fault, it's your fault that she's a total stranger to you and you're one to her." Roger was silent he wanted to find something to say to Collins to prove him wrong, but he couldn't.

"That's not true, none of it." He finally managed to whisper. "I'm ready to be a father! I've got money, I'm clean…..!"

"You don't have shit! You don't have anything that it takes to be a father because you're a coward who doesn't care, has never cared, and WILL never care for anyone but himself including your daughter!"

"That's not true! None of that shit is true!" Roger screamed, veins popping out of his neck and forehead, his face getting red and rage burning in his eyes, and his hands balled up into fists and he somehow was restraining himself from running at Collins.

"It isn't? So you do know your daughter, do you even fucking know her name, OR EVEN CARE!?" Collins yelled.

"Yeah I do know her name, it's Sophie Marcella DAVIS! DAVIS BECAUSE SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Roger screamed, infuriated. "She's my daughter, mine and Mimi's. Which means you don't get a say in this. And you're right I've been a horrible useless Dad to Sophie, so you know what I don't get a say in this either. It's up to Mimi." He said a little more calmly, but you could still tell he was upset. Mimi was just standing watching what was going on, with her arms crossed looking at the floor. Mark, as usual, was just making sure that the fight didn't go too far. He hated Roger Davis with all of his might right now, just showing up like this, but he knew that everything he had to say to his ex best friend would sound a lot better coming out of Collins' mouth. Roger let out a deep breath as Collins looked at him, still angry looking but not speaking. Roger just looked at Mimi, who didn't make eye contact with him. He looked at the 3 people in the room, none of which would make eye contact with him. Roger finally broke the tense silence and said calmly "And if Mimi doesn't want me here than she can……" Roger took out his wallet and pulled out the check and a couple of hundred dollar bills. "Take this and the rest of the money I'll send for them each month." He said walking over to Mimi, both of them looking at the floor. Mimi finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I want you here. Please Rog we need you." She whispered. "Please stay."

"Okay, I will, okay?"

"But only stay if you're gonna stay forever." Mimi said in a small voice.

"I'm not running again, never again Mimi. Now's just not a good time, when should I call you?" He asked, gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Oh get your hands off her." Collins said madly, walking towards Roger who glared at him and so did Mimi but Mark stood in front of him and mouthed "Chill out c'mon chill." To him until Collins backed up and sat on the couch.

"Um, but please take this money." Roger said slipping it into her hand.

"No Rog…"

"Please Mimi?" Mimi nodded and took the check and cash. "When should I call?"

"Tomorrow." Roger nodded. "Thank you Roger."

"No, thank you Meems." Mimi smiled as they both walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry about…." She began.

"Don't be. But really thank you so much Mimi." Mimi smiled and gently lifted her head to Roger's and lightly kissed his cheek. He gave her a small, tired smile and brushed his hand gently over hers before heading out the door and down the hall. Mimi turned to face the two men in her living room who were both giving her looks that had an emotion on them that was simply impossible to describe.

"What are you doing Meems? I've never heard you talk about a person with so much hatred in my life, and then you're sitting here holding hands with him?" Mark finally asked.

"You guys just don't understand."

"Understand what?! How somehow we wrapped you around his finger and got you to allow this? And make you think he's a better person, because yeah I'd actually like to know how he managed that." Collins said.

"I've been waiting 4 years Collins. 4 years of waiting for him to come back. I've thought about this day for 4 freaking years! He didn't have to convince me of anything because I know that him coming back at all means he's a good person."

"No, it doesn't." Mark said firmly.

"I want him here, with her and me! I've wanted him here since the day he left, to come back and apologize and want to be a family!" Mimi cried.

"Meems, I hate to say it because I love you and you're an amazing person but what if he didn't come back here for you?" Mark added. Mimi didn't say anything.

"He didn't. He came for her but I don't care, she deserves a real father, and he wants to be one and he's ready I know he is, he left because it was the best for us."

"Is that the shit he told you Mimi?" Collins asked.

"He doesn't deserve to be in her life, or in yours. He's put you both through too much already!" Mark cried.

"Well it's getting harder, she looks like him more everyday, acts like him, she's been asking about him more than ever too."

"She wouldn't have to ask if he never left. Mimi you remember the first time he left? You said it yourself then, he's always run away hit the road, don't commit. If he's told you anything about how much he cares and has always cared and how much he changed, he's full of shit." Collins said coldly. Mimi didn't believe him, Roger always loved the beauty in her eyes, but what she loved about his were that you could always see what he was thinking, how he was feeling. She could always see the truth in Roger's eyes and she had seen the truth when he told her how sorry he was, and how different he is, and how much he loved her and regretted leaving.

"I know that you both have done so much more for Sophie than Roger did, and that she looks at you guys like Dads, and maybe he may not deserve her but she deserves him. And that's my decision. Take it or leave it."

"How is this fair Mimi, to anyone?" Mark asked. "It's not fair to us because even though we've done so much for you and Sophie you're just making huge decisions without us. It's not fair to Sophie because I'm sure you'll make them meet even if she doesn't want to…"

"If she doesn't want to meet him she doesn't have to. I won't make her, and Roger will understand." Mimi said firmly.

"Yeah or he'll be the same backstabbing jackass he's always been and take you to court for custody!" Collins fired at her.

"He wouldn't do that!" Mimi cried.

"You're just like him, you think you know it all."

"No I don't know it all! But I know what's best for my daughter better than anybody, even you guys! Maybe you're the one who thinks you know everything, ever think about that professor?!" Mimi yelled at Collins.

"It's not fair Mimi." Mark whispered, breaking the horribly tense silence that followed her comments. "Sophie wasn't even born when he left the first time, what it he leaves again? She's old enough to understand and she's smart enough. I was the one with you the day he left, what if this time she's the one next to you? I had to watch my best friend be a coward and abandon you. What if she has to watch her father abandon her? You don't think that's going to hurt her? And what about you….?!"

"He's not gonna leave again! And this isn't about me, I don't care if he wants to get back with me or not, I care that he's good to Sophie! That's all that I care about! I don't care about our relationship, or your opinions, or anything! Just that Sophie finally has her Dad around." There was another silence.

"If he wanted to Mimi, would you get back together with him?" Collins asked in a very calm, and caring tone. Mimi thought about it for a moment.

"I think I would." She whispered, not looking at either of them in the eye.

"And so you're saying that if he didn't want to be with you again you'd still want him around?" Collins asked in the same tone.

"Of course I would, what are you talking about?" She asked.

"Mimi is this really about Sophie or is this about you wanting what you and Roger once had?" Mark asked.

"You really think that I would make a decision that's not the right one for my daughter just so I could have a relationship!? Have I been that bad of a mother to prove that I would actually do that!?" She screamed.

"Of course not Mimi!" Mark said. "You're an amazing Mom. And she's an amazing girl , and she became one without him in her life. Neither of you need him here Mimi. I don't think it's a good idea to have him back around here again."

"What is this about Mark?" Mimi asked. "Is this really about whether Rog is a good person or not, or whether he'd be a good father or whether we can trust him again? Is this really about what's best for me and Sophie like you're selling it as? Or is this about you not getting what you want?"

"What?" Mark asked.

"Please Mark, you know that in my will it says when I die you get custody of Sophie. And you also know that if Roger's back in the picture that all of that is going to change. We were talking about you adopting her, becoming her Dad a few months ago. So is this really about what's best for her or about what _you_ want?" Mimi asked angrily and accusingly.

"She may not be my daughter but I love her like one and you know that Mimi. So do you really think I would make a decision that's not the right one for her just so I could have my name on a few of her documents? Am I that selfish, or is the selfish one her real father?" Mark said coldly.

"Guys, I don't NEED your approval or acceptance to let him meet her, and my lack of it isn't going to stop it from happening. But I don't want you guys just taking the high road because he's around. I want you to understand that she needs to meet her father. Aren't we lucky that he even came back? Lucky that he's offering to pay child support instead of fighting in a court saying he shouldn't have to? A bad person who didn't really care wouldn't have come back and you know that. Sophie and Roger are going to meet each other. Whether you like it or not. That's my decision take it or leave it."

"I don't trust him. Meems you've got to understand that we can't just forgive him and give him our trust back the second he comes knocking on the door. And you shouldn't either." Collins said.

"Well I do. I trust him, you don't understand tonight when we were eating and talking…"

"And making out." Mark interrupted.

"NO!" Mimi yelled. "We didn't, okay? I'm not moving it that fast, you're right he has a little bit of trust to gain back. But tonight when we were eating and talking I felt like nothing had changed, like he never left. Like we were the way that we were. I trust him, not all the way yet. He understands that, he understands that we need to ease into this."

"You do what you want Mimi." Collins said getting up.

"I wish you understood." She told him.

"And I wish that you did." He replied kissing the top of her head. "See you guys later!" He said as he walked out the door. Mark got up off of the recliner he was sitting in and sat down next to Mimi on the couch.

"I know that you don't like this Mark." She said quietly.

"You didn't even talk to us about it. Do we really mean that little to you?"

"Of course not Mark! You guys are my best friends! And you're like her fathers, but I'm sorry Mark you're not! Roger is, so I know that you've always kind of had that role…."

"But I was just the understudy." Mark said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"She matters more to me than anything in the world." Mimi didn't know what to say.

"Him being around doesn't mean you'll be with her or see her any less." Mark just shrugged. "He's your best friend Mark."

"Was. He was my best friend."

"Did you ever think about him while he was gone?" Mimi asked.

"Everyday." Mimi nodded.

"Me too. Did you ever miss him?"

"Everyday." Mark replied.

"You know I think that maybe the reason that you're so attached to Sophie is because she's a lot like him. Having her around gave you a piece of him, like he never left."

"But he did and he hurt me and he hurt you. But I guess I understand why you want him in her life. I sure as hell don't like it, and I sure as hell don't like him or trust him or forgive him but I understand."

"Thank you Mark."

"Yeah." Mark said as he stood up and headed out. "Cya." He called.

"Bye."

**At Roger's Hotel Room:**

Roger was laying on his back in his bed, his arms behind his eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep or trying to be. He was just thinking. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow was when Roger was supposed to call Mimi. He could talk to her again, hear her voice which was almost as wonderful and beautiful as her eyes. He would become one step closer to meeting his daughter. "Sophie Marcella Davis." Roger said simply out loud to himself. "Mimi Catalina Marquez….. Mimi Catalina Davis." He said. He liked the second one a lot better.

**Mimi's Apartment:**

There was a knock at the door and Mimi secretly hoped that it was Roger, coming back to hold her hand and take things from where they left off. And not left off when Mark and Collins walked in, left off as in the days they spent together 4 years ago. She had restrained herself all night from jumping into his arms and attacking his lips with hers. She was still totally and completely in love with him. As much as Mimi had wanted Roger to be standing in the doorway when she opened it of course she couldn't be disappointed when Sophie cried out "Mommy!" and released her grip on Maureen's hand to jump into Mimi's arms.

"Hey sweetie, here come in Mo." Mimi said walking inside and shutting the door behind Maureen. "Sophie say goodbye to Aunt Maureen and go get ready for bed I'll be in a few minutes okay?" Sophie nodded and Mimi handed her off to Maureen.

"Goodnight baby girl!" Maureen said kissing Sophie on the cheek.

"Goodnight Aunt Moween, thank you for having me over youw house." Sophie said in her sweet little voice and kissing Maureen's cheek. Maureen chuckled and put Sophie on the ground and her and Mimi watched the little girl scramble to her room.

"So how was your date?!" Maureen exclaimed mischievously as soon as Sophie was in her room and her door was shut.

"Mo it was NOT a date."

"Of course it wasn't."

"God you sound like Sophie! It wasn't a date we just talked and had dinner." Maureen cocked an eyebrow.

"Who?" Mimi looked at the ground.

"Who!? Ohmigod is it that guy who works at the day care with you because oh my god he is so hot!" Maureen exclaimed.

"No! Maureen it was not a date and it doesn't matter who I was with. Now thank you for watching Sophie." Maureen smiled, cocked her eyebrow and shook her head.

"No problem, goodnight Meems." She said turning and walking towards the door.

"Goodnight Mo." Mimi said shutting the door and heading to Sophie's room.

"Mommy I put awn my jammies aw by mysewf!" She exclaimed.

"Good job sweetie! You look so pretty." Mimi said squatting down and pulling her daughter close, kissing her cheek.

"Do I look boooooooo-tiful?" Sophie asked cocking her head and smiling brightly.

"Yes you do baby girl now hop in bed."

"Did your date tell you that you looked boooooooo-tiful?" Sophie asked with a more mischievous smile on her face as she climbed in bed.

"It was not a date Sophie he's just my friend." Mimi said as she began covering her daughter in blankets.

"Well Natawie told me that her sister Nicowe had a fwend named Tommy and Nicowe told Natawie that they were just fwends but then they were kissing in her room! Are you gonna kiss your fwend in your room?" Sophie winked at Mimi. Mimi laughed.

"Oh sweetie you are 4 going on 14 aren't you?"

"4 and a quarter Mommy!" "4 and a quarter. Goodnight Sophie, I love you."

"I wuv you too Mommy." Mimi kissed Sophie's forehead and turned off the light.


	4. Chapter 4: 4 Musketeers Minus Benny

Davis The Daddy

Chapter 4:

Roger stood in front of the mirror in the hotel bedroom and ran a hand through his hair. He was wearing a logo t-shirt and jeans. He quickly slipped on his leather jacket and coated himself in the cologne that Mimi was so in love with 4 years ago. Roger was meeting Mimi at the Life Café today for lunch to talk some more about Sophie. Roger grabbed his wallet, phone, and hotel keys and shoved them in his pockets and walked out the door. Mimi was sitting in a booth, looking beautiful as always. Her hair was down, and she was wearing jeans and a flowery, silky tank top with a black vest. "Hey." Roger said sliding into the seat.

"Hi." She replied smiling.

"So um how was work?" He asked, since Mimi was on her lunch break. Mimi smiled a little bit, and Roger ran a head through his hair. _"Nice job Davis, way to ask a stupid question, how about you talk about the weather next?!" _A voice inside Roger's head yelled.

"Good, I usually don't leave for lunch b…."

"I'm sorry, ya know I still don't have a job so whenever's good for you is good for me." Roger said.

"I was gonna say but it's nice to get away. So still no job?"

"Yeah, I've gotten accepted a few places but the pay isn't good enough to support her…."

"I told you not to worry about it Rog, support yourself first I'm fine with Sophie." Mimi said.

"No, really I want a good, stable job with a steady income, I'm done only supporting myself."

"Rog really please just make sure you're good first. Don't worry about some amazingly high salary job okay?" She said with genuine care in her voice.

"Fine, if I don't find a good job soon I'll take one of the other ones, maybe two until I can make ends meet." Mimi nodded and smiled.

"Oh um you forgot this the other night." Mimi said pulling out the yellow envelope that held copies of the picture of Sophie and her birth certificate. "I copied a few other pictures and put them in for you."

"Thanks Meems." She nodded. The waiter came over and took their orders and brought over drinks. "So um have you like talked to her about meeting me, or do you want to wait longer or….?"

"No I think the sooner the better. I don't want to talk to her about it until like the night before or something because she'll change her mind 850 times." Roger laughed. "And I don't think she'll have a problem with it. I don't think she really understands like…"

"What an ass I was." Roger finished.

"No. I don't think she gets the importance of meeting you for the first time you know, like how big of a deal it is. If she was older she might not want to meet you but she's a little oblivious about the whole situation right now ya know?" Roger nodded.

"Did um I ruin your relationship with Mark and Collins?" Roger asked looking a little worried.

"No, I mean they don't like it but they like me and they love Sophie so I guess they're just gonna accept it."

"I really wanna apologize to them, do you think I should wait a little while?" Roger asked. "I completely get that they've been like fathers to her and in a way I kind of don't want to like take that away from them, or like go against what they want, ya know?"

"So go after this. Go to the loft and talk to them, you know ask them for their acceptance but Rog don't get discouraged if they don't give it to you okay?" Roger nodded.

"I think I'll do that."

"You know I think Mark loves you so much that he's ready to forgive you. But um Mark and I have an agreement. And I think that he really feels upset about you know being replaced. Um in my will it says that when I die Mark would get full custody of Sophie. He knows that with you back in the picture that that's going to change, and I don't think he likes it. I mean who would?"

"You would let me have custody of her?" Roger asked just totally shocked and amazed. Mimi nodded.

"Right after she was born I had you in my will to take her because I thought you were gonna come back soon but about 10 months in I guess I got a reality check and I talked to Mark about it and here we are. And a few months ago I was really sick, like hospital, really bad. We all thought I was going, and Joanne was talking to me about my will, I had obtained a lot more assets since I had last wrote it. She was talking to me about how my family would most likely fight for custody of Sophie and try to take it away from Mark since he's not related to her and that they would most likely win. She said that if Mark adopted Sophie officially my family or anybody else wouldn't have a prayer taking her away from him. But after undergoing the first few steps of it I magically got better and was more focused on getting back on my feet then about Mark adopting her and we haven't really done anything about it since. So I think he's just…."

"Jealous and upset. I totally get it."

"Yeah."

"Maybe if I talk to him about it. Ya know." Roger said. Mimi nodded and then changed the topic.

"I was thinking about you guys meeting on Saturday. There's this Halloween-ish carnival in New Jersey my mom used to take me to and I think she'll really like it."

"Okay. 3 days. Alright."

"Unless that's too soon we can pick another time."

"No, no it's fine."

"Um I was thinking you can come over to our place around 9 in the morning, we can hang out for a little while and then go."

"Alright, sounds good. Should I bring anything, like a gift for her or something?"

"No that's okay." Roger nodded.

"Anything else that I should know about her?"

"Your eyes."

"Hm?" Roger asked at the mention of the song he had written for Mimi so long ago.

"She loves that song." Mimi said. Roger nodded and Mimi saw a gleam in his eye that showed how happy he was that Sophie liked his song.

"Anything else?"

"I don't think so, you'll learn more when you meet her." He nodded again.

"Thanks for this Mimi, for being so nice and forgiving."

"I haven't totally forgiven you yet." Roger looked slightly taken aback.

"Uh right yeah." He finally said. "But really thanks."

"You're welcome Rog." The food came and for the next 15 minutes they talked. They talked some about Sophie, some about memories, some about what things had gone on during their time apart. Mimi was cracking up during one of Roger's stories about before his bartending job he worked at a "Cookie the Clown's Sweet Shop" which was enough to make Mimi laugh but about how he had to dress up as "Cookie the Clown" and stand by the street with signs about their latest items. Mimi's face was bright red as she laughed. Roger just smiled brightly and shook his head, taking a sip of his coke. "Well once Sophie wanted Scooby Doo at her birthday party, so Mark rented a costume to wear. But when he got to the shop the head was too big to carry so he had to wear the Scooby Doo head for 15 blocks!" Mimi exclaimed. Roger busted out laughing. "Wait but Rog I have a question." Mimi said starting to look a little bit more serious.

"Hm?" "You said that in rehab you stopped drinking alcohol and that you don't drink it anymore, so isn't it a little like I guess awkward having been a bartender while you were gone?"

"Well yeah you'd think it would be but a friend down there, Allen, told me that he was a bartender when he got sober and that it was kind of healing. So I tried it and he was right. Having the alcohol in front of me, in my hands, and waiting on the junkies, and the pretty girls in front of me and me being able to restrain myself from all of it. I realized how strong I was. So it was actually good for me."

"That actually kind of makes sense. But um, restraining yourself from pretty girls?" Mimi asked.

"Before I recovered I uh did some bad things down there." Mimi's eyes immediately widened in fear and horror. "Oh god no Mimi not that!" Roger immediately said, grabbing her hand gently. "No, no, no not that. Never oh god no." Mimi's tense body relaxed as Roger's thumb lightly ran over her hand.

"I just made some irresponsible decisions."

"You got a girl pr…"

"No. I um I guess in the hard, high, drunken times down there I was all over girls and they were all over me. And um, in 2 very irresponsible instances on both the girls and my part I gave them…"

"HIV." Roger's eye's flooded with tears but he was trying so hard to hold them back. "Oh Rog. It's not all your fault." Mimi said.

"But it's partly my fault that they're gonna die."

"Hey forget regret, right Rog?" Mimi asked, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"How can you forget killing someone?" Roger asked.

"They could easily still be alive Rog."

"But they could easily be dead. And if I knew who they were I would know if they were alive, I would pay for their AZT, I would apologize. But I have no idea who they were, it wasn't until the mornings after when they had already left that I realized what I had done, what we didn't use and that I never even knew their names. And I wish I could take it back."

"They might not even be infected Roger, the chances are slim but.."

"I guess." Mimi smiled.

"You finished?" Mimi asked gesturing to Roger's plate he nodded and Mimi started digging in her purse.

"No, no Meems I've got it." Roger said pulling out his wallet.

"No…"

"Mimi stop it I'm paying."

"No…"

"Mimi." Roger said firmly but smiling. She smiled back, sighed and slipped the cash back in her purse.

"Thanks." She said quietly. Roger nodded and payed the waiter and they both headed out of the restaurant.

"I'll walk you back to work."

"No it's fine."

"No because if I walk you there the loft is only a few blocks away from there so I can talk to Mark and Collins."

"Oh okay, but how do you know that's the preschool and daycare I work at?" Mimi asked.

"I dunno, I just figured I mean I've seen some yuppy kids in there so it must be a good preschool, and I figured you'd give her a good education, and it's right near where you live, and I saw you walk in there the other day." Roger admitted. Mimi giggled and began walking. Both of their feet crunched on the orange leaves, breaking the silence. Mimi coughed a few times and shivered a little. "Here." He said, slowly taking off his jacket.

"No I'm fine Rog." But he stopped walking and pulled her hand to stop her, and very gently and slowly wrapped the coat around Mimi's body from behind. Roger allowed his hands to run lightly over her shoulders, and they lingered there for a few moments , both of them wanting to just kiss each other and forget the past so badly. Mimi broke the tense silence by saying "Really Roger it's only October, it's not that cold."

"Yeah but you said you were really sick a few months ago, so that means you got really sick in the Spring, so…" He replied as Mimi smiled.

"You're really sweet." She said, getting totally lost in his eyes. Roger gave her a small smile and put his arm around her, rubbing her arm, he could feel her resisting shivering probably because she didn't want to worry him. They walked past a payphone and Roger had a thought.

"Hey do you mind if I make a call really quick?" He asked. She shrugged. "I just haven't talked to my Mom in like 3 and a half years. I didn't give her a number or address in Santa Fe. I would call from the hotel or my cell but then she'll never stop calling." He said smiling. Mimi giggled.

"Okay." She said.

"You go I'll catch up in like 30 seconds." Mimi smiled and nodded, and turned to keep walking, feeling the comfort of Roger's jacket around her shoulders, inhaling the cologne that was absorbed in its fabric. Roger slipped in a quarter and dialed his Mom's house number, which he strangely had remembered in case of an EXTREME emergency. Luckily he got his parents' voicemail. "Hey Mom, Dad, um it's Roger. And uh I know I haven't called and I know that you probably hate me because you know what I did to Mimi and then I stopped calling. But um I just wanted to let you know I'm fixing my mistakes, and I'm back in New York and I've been talking to Meems. She's gonna let me meet Sophie, my daughter. So um send a letter to the newest address I gave you, that's Mimi's place cause I'm staying at a hotel until I find a place. So um let me know how you're doing and if you wanna meet Sophie. Kay thanks love you guys bye." He said nervously. Roger looked ahead towards Mimi on the sidewalk and saw that low life, druggie, high as a kite guy with shaggy brown hair kept grabbing for her hand and was talking to her while she tried to pass him. "Hey!" Roger called. The guy and Mimi both looked to him. "Is there a problem here Meems?" He asked, standing next to her and glaring at the guy.

"No, no problem she's just ending her date with you to have some real fun with me." The creep slurred, reaching a hand to touch Mimi's waist.

"No, leave me alone." Mimi said moving away, Roger stepping in front of her.

"You heard her didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I must have heard her wrong because I don't take no for an answer." He slurred, quickly reaching an arm out towards Mimi's chest but Roger pushed the guy forcefully a good 6 feet away.

"Yeah, you do." He said putting a hand on Mimi's back and quickly leading her away. "Walk in front of me." Roger said firmly. Mimi did so.

"Why?" She asked right as Roger felt a heavy force on his back and a fist hit his cheek from behind, he quickly turned around and punched the guy straight in the face, watching him fall to the ground. Mimi stopped and watched totally surprised, while Roger glared at the guy.

"That's why." He said to Mimi and the two kept walking. Mimi's jaw was open and she looked back at the man on the ground as he slowly sat up holding his face while they walked.

"I love how you walk away like that was just no big deal." She said.

"Well it wasn't a big deal, I've always been pretty heroic." Roger said smiling with a fake smugness. Mimi laughed.

"Thanks."

"Um I hope you don't mind but I told my parents they could send a letter to your place. As soon as I find my own I'll give them mine but…"

"It's fine Rog, really." Roger smiled and nodded. They walked a few more blocks before stopping in front of the preschool and day care. "Thanks for lunch Rog." Mimi said hugging him. He put his arms around her and the two pulled away.

"Anytime, thanks for everything Meems." She smiled, and he gently grabbed her hand and pulled it to his face, and kissed the inside of her wrist, where one of her scars was. "I'm gonna make up for everything I've done and put you two through." He whispered. She nodded and kissed his cheek and pulled away slowly, their faces at one moment just inches apart. They both froze ,lost in each other's eyes before Mimi finally looked at the ground and gave Roger his jacket and a small wave.

"Bye." She said, quickly turning and heading inside. Roger kept walking but did so slowly so that he would have enough time to watch Mimi make her way into the building. Roger began walking the familiar route, back to the loft. He finally made it there and stood, looking up at the building. He glanced at the payphone and wondered that if maybe he called up to them they would throw him down the key. But as the door had been when he first came to visit Mimi, it was wide open to the public. Roger slowly climbed the stairs, thinking about what he could say that would possibly make his friends forgive him. He stopped in front of their door and stood there for a few moments. Finally he built of the courage and made a fist, and knocked on the door. He heard some movement inside before the doorknob turned at the door swung open. Mark was standing there, in a navy blue sweater and jeans, with his trademark scarf around his neck. Mark tried closing the door on Roger, pushing on it with all of his might but Roger pushed back and ultimately made it inside. Mark slammed the door shut and stared at Roger with his arms crossed.

"Can we talk? Please?" Roger asked sincerely. Mark was silent, and Collins walked out of his bedroom.

"You fucking son of a bitch why the hell are you here!?" Collins screamed.

"He wants to talk." Mark said bitterly.

"Yeah? Well I wanna fight!" Collins cried running for Roger but Mark caught him and pushed him back. "I want you to feel the same blows to the stomach that Mimi felt the day you left, I want to slap you in the face, and stab YOU in the back like you did to her! To all of us!"

"You wanna hit me!?" Roger cried. "Mark let him go and let him hit me." Mark looked at Roger like he had 3 heads but stepped out his friend's way and Collins got right in Roger's face. "Just nothing visible please, I know you don't like it and that makes me a little upset, but I'm meeting Sophie next week so I'd um rather not have a black and blue face." Collins nodded and jabbed Roger hard in the gut. He cringed and grunted and bent over with pain, and then gave Collins a thumbs up. Mark snorted.

"Can you do that again so I can film it?" He asked.

"Why not?" Roger said, wanting to do anything to make his old friends happy. Mark got his camera and while cracking up filmed Collins hit Roger again. Even Collins had to smile. They all chuckled and Mark shut off his camera and put it down. "Can we talk now?" Roger asked. Collins still looked pretty angry but nodded and the 3 sat down on the couch. "This place sure hasn't changed." Roger said looking around. "So um, how are you guys?" he asked.

"Good." They both said in unison. Roger nodded, feeling the tension.

"Are you good?" Mark said, with the very familiar, caring look on his face. The look he used to get when he asked Roger if he was okay when he coughed, and when he asked him if he had taken his AZT. Roger missed that look.

"I am. But I'd be better if you guys could forgive me."

"Roger, look. You were our best friend, we told each other everything, we did everything, and went through everything together. And then one day you just left. Totally uncalled for, you were writing a note for us on the counter surrounded by your bags. You didn't talk to us about how you were feeling, or the drugs, or anything. We would have been there for you. But you left and that hurt." Mark said.

"I know that I've been a horrible friend all these years..." Roger began

"No, you were an amazing friend, and that's why it hurt to have you give up and leave us." Mark interrupted.

"You guys don't even know how hard it was to leave. You don't know why I left."

"You left because you were a coward and you were afraid and you had too much pride to come out and say that." Collins said coldly.

"You're right. I was afraid. I was afraid of being a horrible father, and of Mimi knowing I did drugs, of Mimi going back to drugs because I was, of Mimi dying during childbirth, and of us spreading this disease. So I turned to the drugs even more, began depending on them and lost my job. Now tell me guys would you have rather me kept doing the drugs, being high when I was changing my daughter's diaper, you remember how violent I used to get when I was high. Did you want that guy around with a new baby? I sure as hell didn't and I tried to stop the drugs but I knew that everyday was a day closer to that baby, to me possibly ruining its life and I couldn't take it." Roger's eyes had tears brewing but not falling yet.

"We trusted you once before, and you let us down. Way down, so why should we trust you now if you're gonna let us down again?" Collins asked.

"I'm not going to! Please. I swear I'm a different guy. I swear I'm clean, I'm responsible, I'm, I'm everything that I wasn't when I left. Please forgive me."

"Roger, what happens between you and Sophie is all up to Mimi, we have nothing to do with it so why are you here?" Mark asked.

"Because I don't want you guys to end your friendships with Mimi or your relationships with Sophie just because you hate me. And my main priority coming back of course was Sophie, but if you think that Mimi's just gonna fall into my arms and the 3 of us are going to be one big happy family you're wrong because how can a guy be happy without is two best friends?"

"What about Mimi?" Collins asked. "What about what happened to her, you've seen those cuts on her wrists haven't you?"

"Yeah. And since I saw them I think about them every night. Isn't knowing that I'm an asshole, and abandoning my daughter, and forcing Mimi to hurt herself enough punishment?" Collins and Mark didn't say anything, they knew in their hearts that the last thing Roger ever wanted to do on this planet was hurt Mimi, they knew it probably was enough punishment. "You guys are my brothers. I never gave up with you guys until those last 2 months or so. You never let me give up, you taught me not to. Mark, in kindergarten I kept trying to build that block tower with every block in the bin but those fucking blocks were uneven and my tower kept falling, but you made me keep trying and on the last day of school who build the highest block tower in Scarsdale Elementary history? Collins, remember when we met, in my freshman year of college at NYU and I was trying so hard but I kept flunking all of my classes that didn't have anything to do with music? Yeah, well remember how you tutored me and that article I wrote in my commentary class was in the university paper and I passed the class!? Do you guys remember when we all bunked together and we were walking home from the bar that night at somebody was mugging that guy? And I fought that mugger for 45 minutes before he finally went unconscious!? Yeah I wouldn't have done that if you guys weren't cheering "Davis! Davis" the whole time! And remember when I couldn't get gigs but you guys made me go to auditions? Remember when April died and my withdrawal? You guys never let me give up. And I'm not gonna give up on earning back your forgiveness." Roger said with tears coming down his cheeks. Mark was looking a little teary eyed, and so was Collins.

"Rog, we don't know whether to hate you for everything you've done right now or to love you and hug you again and be the 4 musketeers minus Benny we were ever since he got married!" Mark exclaimed.

"Look I know that I've proved myself to be the world's biggest dumbass, and that my input probably isn't valuable to you right now but I like the second choice." Roger said through tears, standing up. Collins and Mark looked at each other for a few minutes, and then at the floor and then they both looked up and said in unison.

"Me too." The 3 "brothers" threw their arms around each other tightly hugging , all of them crying, knowing that all 3 of them had been waiting for this moment for the past 4 years.


	5. Chapter 5: Roger's TV Show

Davis The Daddy

Chapter 5:

Mimi slowly picked up the phone at her apartment and dialed the familiar number. _"Hello?" _Mark asked.

"_Hey, it's me." _

"_Hi." _

"_Um did Roger stop by there?" She asked. _

"_Yeah he's still here we're watching the game." Mimi smiled. _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_That's great. I just wanted to see how things went." _

"_Things went very well Meems, you wanna talk to him?" _

"_Um yeah I guess." Mark gestured to Roger and handed him the phone. _

"_Mimi?"_

"_Hey, um I guess congrats? Ha I'm glad things worked out." Mimi said nervously. _

"_Yeah so am I." _

"_Kay, well um talk to you later." _

"_Yeah, bye." _When Mimi hung up the phone she jumped up and down, clapping and squealed excitedly, thinking about how things were really going to work out, before picking up the phone and dialing another familiar number.

"_Johnson- Jefferson's!" Maureen greeted cheerfully. _

"_Hey Mo it's Mimi." _

"_Hey! What's up!?" _

"_I was wondering if you and Joanne could come over." _

"_Oh, going out with your special friend again!?" _

"_No, I just wanted to talk to you guys about something." _

"_Ah I see, you mean talk about someone. So things are getting pretty serious aren't they?" _

"_Um well yeah, so could you guys come?" _

"_Sure Meems, we'll be there soon." _

"_Kay bye." _Mimi peaked into Sophie's room. She was happily sitting on the floor, coloring a picture singing softly to herself. Mimi smiled and closed the door again.

Knock! Knock! Mimi stepped away from the stove and swung open the door. "Hey girl!" Maureen sung, stepping inside.

"Hey Meems." Joanne said, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, sit down." Mimi said, the 3 headed over to the couches.

"Where's Soph?" Maureen asked.

"In her room, so um I'd like to keep this conversation as quiet as possible." Mimi said in a soft tone. Joanne and Mo both nodded.

"So she doesn't know?" Joanne asked.

"No, okay I don't really know how to come out and say this." Mimi replied.

"You can tell us anything Meems, we'll understand. As long as it's not Benny of course." Maureen said giggling nervously. Mimi laughed tensely.

"Oh he might be worse than Benny."

"Who is it Meems?" Joanne asked with a sincere kindness.

"Look, okay I've just got to come out with this. Roger's back." Mimi said quickly and timidly. Both Maureen and Joanne's jaws dropped and their eyes widened in total disbelief.

"Wh, wh, what!?" Maureen asked.

"A little over 2 weeks ago he came here."

"Why?" Maureen asked very angrily.

"To um apologize." Mimi gulped. "He uh came over here for dinner, that night when you watched her."

"He's your 'old friend'?" Mo asked making quote marks with her fingers. Mimi nodded.

"What does he want?" Joanne asked.

"To meet Sophie, be her Dad, make up for it." Maureen sighed with relief.

"Oh, so you want Pookie's legal help to keep him away." She said, with a look of happiness on her face.

"Um no. I uh I wanted to tell you guys about it."

"About _what?_" Joanne asked skeptically.

"About him meeting Sophie Saturday."

"WHAT!?" they both cried in unison.

"Shh." Mimi said pointing to Sophie's room.

"Mimi I can't believe you. After all he's done…"

"He's changed!"

"The hell he has…"

"Mark and Collins have forgiven him!"

"They what?" Joanne asked.

"He's upstairs now watching the game with them." Mimi said.

"Mimi I just don't believe this. I love Roger to death, but you're just going to let him back into both of your lives after a little over 2 weeks?" Joanne asked.

"Can you guys please try to understand why I'm doing this? For her?"

"So you and Roger aren't getting back together?" Maureen asked.

"Well, um, I don't know okay, I'm not worried about that now. She's gone 4 years without a father. And he's gone 4 years of making himself good enough to be one. And this is what I want and I wanted to tell you guys." They were all silent for a few moments.

"You know what? I think this might be a good thing." Joanne said "You're right he may be an ass but everyone deserves a father." She added. "Why don't all of us get together at our place tomorrow night, have a little reunion?" Joanne added.

"Really?" Mimi asked. Joanne nodded and Maureen gave a small smile, Mimi's smile stretched from ear to ear "Thanks guys!" She exclaimed as the 3 shared a group hug.

**The next night at the "Reunion":**

"What are we supposed to say to him?" Maureen asked Joanne as they set out chips and pretzels in the living room.

"I don't know, but I do know that you're not happy about this, but just be civil for Mimi and Sophie." Joanne said as the doorbell rang.

"Fine." Maureen said walking to answer the door. She swung it open to find Mark and Collins.

"Hey MoMo." Collins said hugging her.

"Hi, hey Marky." He high fived her. Maureen could see on both of their faces that they were happy about their friend being back, and it did make her lighten up a bit. They all walked on in and settled down on the couch eating.

"Mark did you bring the film stuff?" Joanne asked. Mark nodded

"Right here." He said lifting up his messenger bag.

"Hm?" Maureen asked.

"Oh well I asked Mark to bring some of the old films he made way back when." Joanne replied.

"Oh." Maureen said.

"Are you alright Mo?" Collins asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I get it. Look I know you might be kind of upset about him being back and all. But out of all of us who has hated Roger the most for leaving?" He asked.

"Mimi, which is why I don't understand this!"

"No, me. And I've managed to forgive him. We all know Roger, he's a good guy who's just made some mistakes in his life. Shouldn't we be thankful and accepting of the fact that he's man enough to face those mistakes instead of being angry at him for making them?"

"Stupid philosophy crap." Maureen mumbled.

"Maureen." Joanne said warningly.

"I'll be nice to him. Well I'll try." They all chuckled as Maureen smiled and the door bell rang again.

"I've got it." Joanne said. She headed to the door and swung it open to find Mimi. "Hey Meems."

"Hey." They quickly hugged and Mimi shuffled inside. "Thanks for doing this Joanne."

"No problem sweetie." Mimi walked into the living room and greeted everyone.

"Who's watching Sophie?" Mark asked.

"Jenny, the girl down the hall from me."

"Oh yeah, I've seen her the blonde?" Mark asked. Mimi nodded. "She's hot." He responded.

"She's 17." Mimi said.

"Oooh." Everybody said teasingly as Mark's face turned red.

"Doesn't she live by herself, and isn't she a bartender at the Cat Scratch?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Yeah." Joanne said.

"So if somebody knows about it they could send the cops over right now while she's babysitting and take her away, leaving Sophie alone." Mark said half jokingly.

"Oh my god you're right I should…" Mimi said looking worried and turning to head out the door.

"Mimi he's joking, they'll be fine." Joanne said grabbing her shoulder. Mimi nodded and sat down. DING DONG!

"Mo why don't you go answer it?" Collins asked. Maureen gave him a dirty look and headed for the door.

"Somebody's excited." Mimi said sarcastically. "I guess I'll have to talk to her later." She added.

"No, after she's spent some time with Rog I'm sure she'll be fine." Joanne told her.

"I hope so." Mimi said. Maureen swung open the door to see exactly who she expected, Roger Davis. He was wearing jeans and an old red and black band t-shirt. His hands were in his pockets. His hair was short but he still pretty much looked the same.

"Hey Mo." Roger said, flashing her a sweet smile. She didn't say anything back but just looked at the ground and opened the door wider, letting him in and shutting it. "You look nice." He said.

"Thanks."

"How are you?"

"Good." Roger sighed.

"Are things really going to be like this Mo? Please, look I know what I did and I know who I hurt and I know okay? I get it. Was it so wrong of me to come back? Was it so wrong of me to work for 4 years to make myself worthy of coming back here? Should I have stayed in Santa Fe and continued to make them think I didn't care?" Maureen shrugged. "I'm sorry." He said. Maureen nodded and led him to the living room.

"Hey Rog." Joanne said, running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey!" Roger said happily, squeezing her around the waist.

"You doing good?" She asked him, pulling away.

"Yeah, yeah you?" Joanne gave him a thumbs up.

"Sit." She said gesturing to the couch Mimi and Maureen were sitting on. Roger bumped knuckles with Collins and Marks who were on the loveseat and sat down in between Maureen and Mimi, who smiled at him and put a hand on his leg. He smiled back at her broadly and the whole gang started talking. About 15 minutes later Mark pulled out his digital camera from his bag.

"Smile." He said, pointing the camera towards Maureen, Roger and Mimi. Mimi leaned in towards Roger who put his arms around her and Maureen and smiled like Mimi. But Maureen just gave a bland smile and Roger noticed so he wrapped his arm all the way around her and reached into her nose "grabbing" it and saying

"I've got your nose." Mark snapped the picture just in time to catch Roger doing it and Maureen's face. Everybody chuckled. "You want it?" Roger asked holding his fist in the air. Maureen smiled slightly and tried to reach for it. "Here you go." Roger said twisting his fist back onto her nose.

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever seen in my life." She said, and Roger got a slightly worried look on his face. "But Sophie will probably like it." Maureen added, smiling a little bit. Roger smiled back.

"So Mark why don't you get out your films?" Joanne asked. Mark nodded and dug

around in his bag. He pulled out a tape and slipped it into the VCR and turned on the TV and they shut off the lights and watched. "Today 4 U: Proof Positive. A Mark Cohen Film." Flashed across the screen. The old gang sat together, like they all did 4 years ago watching Mark's film with mixed emotions. When clips of Angel showed up Roger looked to Collins as he smiled sadly and looked at Mimi whose eyes filled with tears. He reached for her hand and she smiled at him and squeezed his hand and they both turned back to the screen. Neither of them blinked when shots of them hugging, and kissing came on. Everybody laughed at shots from Maureen's protest and the funny faces everybody made at the camera. At the end of the movie they had all laughed and cried, and some still had tears in their eyes and everyone was silent until Roger finally spoke.

"I know I've said I'm sorry so many times that it's probably gotten pretty annoying. But I really am sorry. We had the best times together and the closest bond friends could have and I broke it, I changed it. I'm sorry for leaving you guys and letting you down. I really do love you guys." He said looking at Maureen. She looked back at him.

"We love you." She said, hugging him tightly he smiled and hugged her back while everybody "Awwed." The doorbell rung.

"Pizza." Joanne said standing up and walking to the door.

"No letters from my Mom yet?" Roger asked Mimi.

"No, it's only been a day, you think she'd write so soon?"

"Roger's Mom? She's almost as bad as Mr. Cohen over here's Mom when it comes to her precious little son." Collins said.

"Well I'll check the mail when I get home." Mimi said as Joanne carried a few pizza pies in and set them down on the kitchen counter.

"Okay people come get it." She said. Everybody got up and got themselves pizza and drinks and headed into the dining room. "So Rog, are you excited about tomorrow?" Joanne asked.

"Well uh yeah I guess." He said. Mimi got a slightly worried expression on her face and looked at Roger

"_What does he not want to meet her or something? Does he not want this?"_ She thought, similar things were running through everybody else's minds. Roger looked up and saw the look in Mimi's eyes.

"I'm just nervous." He said, and everyone relaxed.

"Roger Davis, scared of a 4 year old girl?" Maureen asked jokingly. He shrugged.

"Well as long as you get her the right gift…." Collins began.

"What!? Mimi you told me…." Roger interrupted nervously.

"To not get her a gift." Mimi finished. "Don't, she's spoiled enough." She said.

"Oh okay. Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Rog."

"Roger you need to relax about this." Collins said.

"How?" Roger asked.

"You're her Dad, she'll love you just for that." Mark said.

"But a new Barbie couldn't hurt." Collins muttered.

"Yeah it will, it'll hurt me because for every Barbie she needs a Ken and if she makes me take them on one more date to the movie theater I just might rip the dolls' heads off." Mimi said while everybody laughed at Sophie's adorable antics. "But really Rog please don't bring any gifts." Mimi said.

"Okay." They all kept talking, about the past and Sophie, and everything else about their lives.

"Alright guys dessert is served." Joanne said bringing out a plate with cookies and cupcakes and brownies and candy.

"Uh oh brownies, good thing Soph isn't here." Mark said and Mimi shot him a look and then looked nervously at Roger, who smiled at her puzzled.

"What?" He asked.

"Sophie, she hates brownies. Like despises." Collins said, shoving one into his mouth. Mimi bit her lip.

"Why didn't you say something?" Roger asked Mimi in a friendly tone, giving her a small smile.

"It wasn't important." Mimi said simply, and Roger got a really nervous look on his face.

"What else does she hate?" He asked very worriedly.

"Chill Rog." Maureen said.

"No, I can't! What else does she hate!? I need to know, what if she hates like soda and I offer her some, or if she hates clowns and I show her one at the carnival tomorrow, or if she hates heights and I ask her if she wants to go on the ferris wheel! God, you said she hates dogs well what if I forget and I take her to a pet store!? I'm gonna screw this up so bad I'm gonna end up on her list of things she hates!" Roger exclaimed panicky, putting his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

"Whoa Roger relax man, she's gonna love you." Collins said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"What if she doesn't?" Roger asked.

"She will Roger, I know she will." Mimi said gently, looking at Roger with her soft eyes. He let their eyes stay locked for a few seconds before saying and gesturing to Mimi

"And what about those eyes?" Roger said in a much gentler, softer, much more relaxed tone. "You're telling me not to bring her a gift so I don't spoil her, but what if she asks me for something? How am I supposed to say no to those eyes?" He asked softly, looking directly at Mimi. Everyone let them have their "moment".

"You'll be fine Roger, I promise." Mimi finally said. "I have to go, make sure my babysitter didn't get taken away by cops." She said, looking sarcastically at Mark who chuckled lightly. "Thanks guys, bye." She said walking out, running her hand along the back of Roger's neck as she walked by. As soon as he heard the front door close Mark wasted no time saying

"Are you two like together again or not because it's really been bugging me." Everyone chuckled, agreed, and looked at Roger.

"I don't know." He said, shrugging.

"Well do you want to be?" Maureen asked.

"I dunno, well, uh, of COURSE I wanna be with her again. Of course I do, I've never loved anybody like I love Mimi."

"I like that word." Maureen said. "LOVE and not Love-ED." Everyone smiled and nodded.

"So why don't you ask her out?" Collins asked.

"It's complicated. Ya know? I mean, do I need to ask her out, and if I did would we like, uh, I just don't know where we stand."

"So why don't you ASK her?" Maureen whined.

"I don't know, I just wanna take things one step at a time."

"You'll have to talk about it eventually or things will get even more awkward." Mark said.

"What do you mean _even more_ things aren't awkward. Or well they're not for me, did she say anything?" Roger asked nervously.

"No Rog, relax it just kind of seems like it would be."

"Well it's not, it feels like no time has gone by at all."

"But you guys should probably find out where you stand, because Sophie's totally hung up about her Mommy's "old friend" that she had dinner with and talks to on the phone, and about how he's her boyfriend." Maureen said.

"Good luck with that." Collins said.

"Roger doesn't need luck because he is going to be a wonderful father." Joanne said putting a hand on Roger's head. He smiled.

"But can he be a wonderful boyfriend at the same time?" Collins asked in a very announcer-like voice.

"Is he ANY kind of boyfriend at all?" Mark added in the same tone.

"Dun-dun-dun-dun." Maureen added teasingly. Roger rolled his eyes and stood up.

"We'll just have to find out next time on…." Collins begun

"Davis The Daddy!" Mark joined him in saying in their moviephone voices.

"You guys made up a TV series about me?" Roger asked. They both nodded and high fived. "Why don't you write one about a single filmmaker, and his philosopher roommate on their life journeys to….. get lives?" Roger said, making Joanne and Maureen giggle.

"We also wrote a song, you wanna hear it?" Mark asked.

"No." Roger said shaking his head.

"I've gotta run, thanks for everything." Roger said waving to the table.

"Oh wait." Maureen said.

"You know you shouldn't pick on Mark for being single Mr. 'I don't know where I stand'" Maureen said in a baby tone. Everyone laughed and Roger just shook his head and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Bye Rog." Joanne said as he walked out the door.

Next up: ROGER MEETS HIS DAUGHTER AND FINDS OUT "WHERE HE STANDS"!!!! Keep reading and reviewing guys I really appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6: Karnival of Kiddies & Kisses

Davis The Daddy

Chapter 6:

Sophie's Dress: .com/Girls-Circo-Printed-Dress-Multicolor/dp/B001UREHBA/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&searchView=grid5&searchNodeID=145232011&searchRank=salesrank&searchPage=1&searchSize=30

Mark's hat from the picture: .com/detail_147_

Mimi's Shirt: .?ID=402011&PseudoCat=_results

Mimi swiped a tube of pink lipstick across her lips and then observed herself in the mirror. She was wearing jeans, and an orange-ish, red-ish printed top. Her hair was pulled back half up half down and her eyes were glowing with happiness. She had been waiting for this day for the longest time, and walked over into Sophie's room to find her daughter still in her pajamas, playing with her dollhouse. "Sophie, baby why didn't you get dressed?" Mimi asked, Sophie always got dressed when she woke up. The little blonde girl shrugged. "Honey." Mimi said picking her daughter up and putting her on the bed. "Do you remember what I was talking to you about during your bath last night?" Sophie shook her head. "About meeting someone special today, do you remember who?" Sophie looked up at the ceiling and raised her eyebrow in thought, but then shook her head.

"Nope." She said shrugging.

"Soph, you're gonna meet your Daddy today."

"Oh yeah." Sophie said smiling.

"So why don't you pick out something to wear to the carnival today?" Sophie got up off of the bed and headed over to her closet and pulled down an adorable pink and different shades of blue and purple striped dress.

"Can I wear this?" She asked.

"Sure babe, just pull out your denim jacket so we don't forget." Sophie pulled down the jacket and handed it to Mimi and changed out of her pajamas and into her dress.

"Do I wook boooooooo-tiful?" She asked.

"Very, now let's go brush your hair and teeth." They headed to the bathroom and washed Sophie's face and then Mimi combed through her hair, leaving it down. She sprayed it quickly with apple scented detangler to keep it from knotting up during the day and then Sophie brushed her teeth and hopped down from her bathroom stool.

"Can we have bweakfast?"

"Sure pumpkin." They got settled in the kitchen with bagels and then Sophie headed off to her room to play until Roger got there.

**Meanwhile:**

Roger was standing in front of the mirror at his hotel room. He ran his hand through his hair and looked over his outfit. He was wearing a royal blue polo and jeans. Roger thought he looked very "Dad-ish" but still felt like even after the 10 other outfits he had tried on this morning that nothing would ever be perfect enough for this day. He took in and let out a deep breath and shoved his wallet and cell phone in his pocket and grabbed his leather jacket. Roger turned and looked around the room at the many shopping bags, and his unpacked but not put in drawers duffel bag. _"I really gotta get out of this hotel."_ He thought to himself, before checking himself in the mirror one more time and heading out the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Mimi took a deep breath and walked over to the door and swung it open. Roger's facial expression couldn't have been anymore like Mimi's, extremely happy but still so nervous. "Hey." He said with a broad smile on his face. Mimi smiled back and let him in.

"You look nice." She said.

"Thanks, so do you."

"Um she's in her room why don't you go sit down?" Mimi said nervously, gesturing towards the couch. Roger slowly walked over and sat down, thinking hard. "Ready?" Mimi asked.

"Will I ever be?" Mimi giggled lightly

"No." Roger just smiled and nodded. She smiled back and walked into Sophie's room, closing the door softly behind her. "Sophie."

"Hi Mommy."

"Honey, are you ready to meet your Daddy?" Sophie shrugged. "Well you look very pretty."

"Is my Daddy nice?"

"He's very nice."

"Is he your old fwend that you talked about?" Mimi took a deep breath and bent down to Sophie's height

"Yes." Sophie giggled.

"Do you wuv Daddy?" Mimi thought about how to answer this question the right way.

"Do you love your Daddy?" Mimi asked her.

"Well I don't know! I never met him befow!" Sophie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mimi pretended to act shocked.

"Well then we need you to meet him don't we!?" She said. Sophie nodded. "Okay hold my hand baby girl." Mimi said standing up. Sophie placed her little hand in Mimi's larger one and put her other thumb in her mouth. Mimi opened the door a little bit and Roger looked up from his previous position (Bent over, elbows on his knees, head in his hands, very nervous facial expression). "Roger, this is your daughter, Sophie." Mimi said gently tugging on her hand, and Sophie walked out of the bedroom, thumb in her mouth, and Mimi bent down to her height and put an arm around her daughter's waist. "Sophie this is your Daddy." Roger had never seen anybody so beautiful besides Mimi in his entire life. The feeling he got when he saw her was totally indescribable. He felt himself smile brightly, and Mimi saw his eyes totally glowing. He looked surprised and so happy. Roger looked at the adorable young girl in front of him, he looked at her shiny blonde hair, and tiny fingers, and her cute little dress, and who could forget; those eyes. Her head was bent slightly down and her eyes gazed up at him nervously, sparkling, and glimmering. Mimi looked at the two of the, Roger who probably viewed this as the most important day in his life, and Sophie who had absolutely no clue how much this day meant to Mimi, Roger, and one day would mean to her. Mimi smiled at Roger. He still looked totally in awe like he had the second his daughter had walked into the room but finally managed to say softly.

"Hi Sophie." Sophie took her thumb out of her mouth and waved.

"Hi." She said shyly, clinging to Mimi's leg as she stood up. Her voice was the cutest thing Roger had ever heard in his life. It was high pitched, but not mousy, and she definitely sounded like a young child, but she had a soft beautiful ring in her voice that made Roger think she could be one hell of a singer.

"C'mon Soph." Mimi said walking slowly towards the loveseat that was across from the couch. Sophie stopped walking in the middle of the loveseat and the sofa, gazing at Roger, neither of them moving or saying anything. Finally Sophie walked towards him, and got down on the floor on her knees. Roger looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow. She began untying his right shoe, and then retied it.

"I can tie shoes." She said softly.

"Good job." He said, holding up his hand for a high five. She smiled and raised her hand to hit his but he pulled away, this made Sophie very confused. He held out his hand again and she tried to hit it but again he pulled away and smiled at her "Too slow." He said shrugging. Sophie caught on, smiled and tried high fiving him 3 more times before he finally didn't move his hand back and her tiny hand collided with his. She giggled and then grabbed his hand and held it up facing her. Sophie put her hand against his, comparing the size and Mimi got up and got the camera. Sophie examined the watch on Roger's wrist and said

"9:15. I can tell time." Roger didn't really know what to say so he just said

"Cool."

"Smile." Mimi said. Sophie turned towards Mimi and smiled and Roger leaned forward so his head was a couple of inches away from Sophie's and grinned. After Mimi took the picture Sophie turned her head towards her father's and sniffed.

"Daddy you smell good." Mimi laughed, because she had always loved the cologne Roger wore too.

"Thanks." Roger said after chuckling lightly. Sophie ran over to her Mom and sniffed.

"Mommy you smell good too. Do I smell good?"

"Yes you do." Mimi said, bending down and kissing Sophie's cheek.

"Do you know my Uncle Mark?" Sophie asked Roger.

"Yeah, your Uncle Mark is one of my best friends."

"I have a best fwend, I have a lot. Their names aw Kelly, Gabby, Shelby, Sawa, Jodie, Lexi, Jack, Emiwy, Andwew, Lisa, Penny……" She said counting off on her fingers and looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Okay Miss Popularity." Mimi said. Sophie skipped over to a table by the front door and pulled one of the picture frames off of it and walked back over to Roger and showed it to him.

"That's me and Uncle Mark on Christmas!" She exclaimed. Mark was in a spiral Christmas tree hat, and looked like a total goofball. Sophie was smiling and pretending to hang an ornament on him. "Doesn't he look silly?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah he does, what does that ornament you're hanging say?" Roger could see that the red ornament had some writing on it but he couldn't make it out.

"No day but today. Me and Mommy made that ornament since she always says that to me."

"Ah." Roger said nodding and giving the picture back to her and smiling at Mimi. Sophie skipped on back to the table and put the picture frame down on it and walked back but stopped about 8 feet away from the couch and cocked her head at Roger. He just gave her a small, very uncomfortable smile. Finally Sophie said

"You're my Dad?" Roger nodded.

"Yup I'm your Dad."

"So how come I've never seen you befow?"

"Sophie we've talked about this…" Mimi said.

"No it's alright." Roger replied.

"Um well Sophie when you care about somebody very much you want what's best for them right?" She nodded. "And a before you were the big girl you are today, when you were a baby, and a little girl, and even when you were still in Mommy's tummy I cared about you and your Mom very much. And I thought that the better thing to do for both of you was for me to not be here. I missed you both very much though."

"And now your Daddy and I both think that what's best for you is to have your Dad around." Mimi added.

"Is that okay with you Sophie?" Roger asked in a friendly tone. She nodded.

"You look like me." She said after a few moments. A thought immediately came into Roger's head, maybe he would be a good Dad after all.

"No I think that _you _look like_ me_." He said teasingly. Sophie caught on to the game very quickly, smiled and shot back with

"No you look like me!" Roger chuckled.

"Nope you look like me."

"No you look like me!"

"No! You look like ME!"

"NOOooOO! YOU look like ME!" Sophie cried with a glow in her eyes and a shine in her smile and a giggly tone in her voice. She ran full speed towards Roger and jumped up into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck tightly. Roger's face immediately lit up and he wound his arms around his daughter's small body and held her close and tight to him and Mimi watched his expression change from shocked, to confused, to happy, to amazed, to finally seeing him smile broadly and a few tears fall from his eyes and in that moment, where Sophie and Roger were finally reunited, and when Mimi could tell that Sophie loved her father Mimi couldn't help but let a few joyful tears fall from her eyes too. Sophie pulled her face away from the nape of his neck and looked Roger in the eye, and put her hands on his cheeks gently. "Daddy why are you cwying?" She asked sincerely. Roger chuckled a bit.

"They're tears of happiness, I'm not sad."

"Oh." But Sophie still looked confused so Roger said

"Sometimes when you're REALLY happy or you REALLY love someone you cry a little bit."

"Oh." Sophie turned her head towards her Mom.

"Mommy you're crying too! Aw you both cwying because the person you wuv a lot is each other!?" Sophie asked winking, smiling, and raising her eyebrows making both of her parents laugh and shake their heads. "So Daddy, if youw not cwying because you wuv Mommy then why aw you cwying?" Roger chuckled lightly and put his hand on the back of Sophie's head, pulling her closer and leaning his forehead against hers.

"Because I love you." He whispered, letting a few tears fall. Mimi and Sophie both smiled and Sophie kissed Roger's nose

"I love you Daddy." She said.

"Soph why don't you go grab your jacket from your room and we'll head out." Mimi said wiping her eyes. Sophie nodded and crawled off of Roger's lap and into her room. "That went well, and it went quickly." Mimi said to Roger as they stood up.

"Yeah I didn't think she'd like me that much."

"It's pretty hard not to like you." Roger smiled and the 2 adults hugged and he smelled her hair.

"You do smell good." He said playfully.

"So do you." They both grinned and Sophie came bounding back into the room with her jacket on.

"I'm weady!" She cried. They all laughed and Mimi opened the door, as Sophie grabbed her Dad's hand and they walked on out to the car.

They arrived at the carnival in about an hour and 45 minutes, and parked. Sophie hopped out of the car and stood in between her parents as they walked, holding both of their hands. She got her mischievous facial expression on and took Mimi and Roger's hands and pulled them closer until they Sophie pushed them together so they were holding hands. "Sophie Marcella!" Mimi bent down to look her in the eye and began speaking firmly in Spanish, and then she stood up and the 3 kept walking.

"She knows Spanish?" Roger asked shocked.

"No she just knows that when I speak Spanish she's in trouble."

"Ah, hey Soph ya know what? Whenever your Mom used to speak Spanish to me it meant I was in trouble too." Roger winked at a smiling Mimi as Sophie giggled.

"Can we go take a picture with the giant pumpkin!?" She asked pointing towards a 6 foot high jack o lantern that photographer was taking pictures of families with.

"Sure." Mimi said. "Rog, c'mon."

"No, no just you two get in it."

"Roger get over here!" Mimi said.

"Please Daddy!" Roger sighed and headed over to the pumpkin.

"Okay what a pretty family here smile on the count of 3 ready 1, 2, 3!" The photographer called, snapping their picture and pointing them in the direction of the booth where you bought your picture and waving over the next group.

"Okay we'll take 2 in those frames." Roger said to the worker, pointing at a frame with the name and date of the carnival on it with many Halloween-y decorations on it.

"Sure." Roger paid and then handed them to Mimi to keep in her purse.

"Kay Soph what do you want to do next?" Mimi asked.

"Hmm I wanna play that game!" She cried pointing to the game where you throw a dart to pop black and orange balloons. They all headed over and Mimi pulled some money out of purse and paid the guy behind the counter. Roger pulled money out of his wallet and slid it into her purse, she shook her head.

"Take it please." He said but she shook her head.

"Mommy he said please!" Sophie exclaimed, Mimi smiled at her daughter and took the money into her hand and put it in her purse.

"Thanks." She said, he just smiled before lifting Sophie up and holding her while she threw the darts and popped some balloons and won a orange and black princess crown.

"Yay!" She cried as Mimi put the crown on her head. "Can we go sit I'm sorta tiwed." She said.

"Tired? Sophie we just got here!" Mimi exclaimed.

"I know I just wanna sit for a few minutes pwease." Sophie pouted at Roger and he smiled innocently at Mimi who rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Let's head to those picnic tables." Roger said pointing. They sat down at the table. Sophie sung softly to herself while she kicked her legs back and forth and Mimi and Roger talked quietly.

"So I was thinking maybe lunch here, dinner either at home or on the way home depends on when we leave." Mimi said.

"Sounds good. Um I just wanted to say thanks."

"Mhmm." Mimi gently ran her hand along Roger's. He took a deep breath and whispered.

"Look Mimi, I've been wondering about this for a while now. I just, I just need to know where we st…."

"Ferris wheel!" Sophie squealed pointing. Roger and Mimi both looked up at it. "I wanna go on!"

"Sophie just wait me and your Dad were talking."

"No, no it's okay Mimi. We'll talk later." Mimi nodded and the 3 headed over to the ferris wheel, and bought their tickets, stepping into line.

"When will it be our turn?" Sophie asked.

"Soon." Both her parents said in unison. A few minutes later they had moved up in line but as any 4 year old would be Sophie was getting pretty impatient.

"I want to go on NOW!" She whined, stomping her feet.

"Well it's not our turn yet." Mimi said .

"But Mommy!"

"Sophie we're just gonna have to wait a few more minutes." She said firmly. Sophie crossed her arms at her mother and made an angry face, and then a lightbulb went off in the bright little girl's mind and she turned towards her father, and gave him a good old Maureen Johnson pout.

"Da-ddy!" She whined. "I don't wanna wait I wanna go on the ferris wheel NOW." Roger took one look at her pretty little pout and pleading chocolate eyes and was hypnotized.

"Roger." Mimi whispered.

"Sophie it's not out turn yet." He said, trying to be as firm as Mimi had but he knew he had failed.

"But I wanna go on now."

"Well that's not gonna happen baby girl."

"I'm NOT baby girl I'm a BIG girl!" She cried angrily.

"I'm sorry. But it's not our turn." Roger said, growing impatient with the whininess in her voice and actually starting to sound assertive.

"BIG girls go on the ferris wheel when they want!" Sophie wailed.

"No. Big girls wait their turn." Roger said, Mimi smiled slightly as she watched how well Roger was handling this.

"I hate you Daddy!" Sophie spat out. Mimi saw Roger's face fall, and could have sworn she heard his heart break. He truly did look upset.

"Sophie Marcella Davis you apologize right now." Mimi said.

"No."

"Fine then we'll go home." Sophie pouted.

"I'm sowwy." She said teary eyed, grabbing a hold of Roger's jeans and clinging to his leg. Mimi nodded to Roger and he took the signal as an okay to run his hand through his daughter's hair and say

"It's okay." Finally it was their turn to get on the ferris wheel.

"Rog." Mimi said with a very thoughtful look on her face. "Mark told me this story about you getting sick on the ferris wheel at a high school carnival, he said you had like a severe phobia of heights. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah no sweat, that was like forever ago I'm sure I'll be fine." Roger lied, he knew very well that his fear of heights hadn't gone away, even just being back up in the loft the other day looking down was unsettling.

"Okay…" Mimi said skeptically as they sat down. There were 2 benches inside of their "cart", one on each side. Mimi slid into one and Sophie slid into the other and Roger went to sit down next to her.

"Can I sit by myself?" She asked. Roger nodded and sat next to Mimi, pulling down the safety bar on Sophie's side first and then on theirs, their knees touching. "Up, up and away!" Sophie cheered as they started to move. Roger took a deep breath and let it out, closing his eyes gently.

"You okay?" Mimi asked as they moved upward. He nodded. They went about ¾ of a circle around when Sophie asked.

"Daddy why are your eyes closed?"

"I um, I like closing my eyes." Sophie cocked her eyebrow but as they slowed down near the top of the wheel she was more caught up in everything she could see from their height. They finally stopped at the tippy top. "Oh boy." Roger said when it came to a full stop. "How long are we gonna be up here?"

"Like 2 minutes. It's okay Rog." Mimi said, giggling a bit.

"Not funny." Roger muttered.

"Oh yes it is." Mimi put her hand on Roger's shoulder and squeezed gently, she continued rubbing his shoulder and running her hand along his back until she felt his breathing become easier. "It's okay Roger, just relax." She whispered in his ear, grabbing his hand. She could feel his pulse racing. "Open your eyes."

"No way."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Daddy she said please!" Sophie exclaimed. Roger chuckled and slowly opened his eyes. He was speechless, his eyes wide in fear, as he looked down.

"Oh god." He said putting a hand on his stomach.

"Close em." Mimi said, he quickly shut his eyes and felt Mimi's arm around his shoulder, and her other hand was lightly moving up and down his leg.

"Can we get down?"

"It's not our turn yet Daddy. We have to be patient and wait ow turn wight?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah Daddy, wait your turn." Mimi said softly and playfully. Roger smiled and reached for her hand. She gently traced her fingers along his neck, feeling his pulse slow down.

"Daddy it's not that scary." Sophie said. "I like it up here!" She added happily.

"I'm glad." Mimi chuckled. Finally the cart lurched and the wheel began turning again. "Thank god." Roger muttered. The 3 hopped off of the wheel and Sophie exclaimed

"I'm _starving!_"

"Well let's go grab some food then." Mimi said. They headed over to the food stands.

"I want lasagna." Sophie said.

"Soph I don't think they have that." Mimi replied.

"Do you like cheeseburgers?" Roger asked. Sophie nodded. "You want one? And some French fries?" She nodded again. "Okay, Meems you're getting a hot dog?" Roger asked.

"How'd you know?"

"You love hot dogs." Mimi smiled at Roger's good memory and nodded.

"And 2 waters."

"Okay you 2 go sit down I'll order."

"You're only doing that so that you can pay." Mimi said.

"Yeah, what's your point?" He asked Mimi smiled and her and Sophie walked over the picnic tables and sat down while Roger got the food. They all ate quickly, and pretty quietly, Sophie gently humming to herself while Roger playfully kicked Mimi under the table. Sophie picked up her cheeseburger and it accidentally slipped, causing the ketchup that was on it to slide over her arm and onto the table, the rest of the burger falling on the ground. "Oh Soph you want me to get you a new one?" Roger asked.

"No thank you I'm full."

"You sure?" She nodded. Mimi giggled at her daughter's ignorance of her ketchup coated arm and then stood up.

"I'll get you some napkins." Roger just smiled brightly at his daughter when out of the corner of his eyes he saw a young, brunette, attractive man approach Mimi at the utensil cart. He watched carefully. The guy obviously cracked a joke because he smiled and Mimi laughed. They talked for about another minute before the guy pulled a pen out of his pocket and began writing down his number and Mimi accepted it happily. Roger's heart sunk and his jaw dropped.

"I'm sowwy." Sophie said. Roger turned back towards her

"What?"

"I'm sorry I spilled." That's when Roger noticed that Sophie's dress was drenched and a big puddle of water was dripping from the table to the ground, and her empty water bottle was laying on it's side.

"Oh kiddo don't sweat it." Roger said giggling.

"I'm not sweating, that's water." Sophie said making Roger brake into hysterics. She looked at him like he had 3 heads so he puffed out his cheeks and pulled out his ears making a monkey face, and his daughter crack up.

"What's so funny?" Mimi asked returning with napkins, putting the piece of small paper with the guy's number down next to Roger with her purse and cleaning Sophie up.

"Nothing we're just laughing at that dork you were just talking to." He replied.

"Jealous?"

"Nope." Mimi looked at him.

"Is everybody done?" They both nodded and began piling up the garbage. "Anything else?" Mimi asked. Roger stealthily slipped the phone number inside a folded napkin and put it in the pile and Mimi was about to carry it away when she saw it and held it up, and then whispered in Roger's ear. "I was gonna throw it out anyway."

"Throw what away?" Roger asked, pretending to not know what she was talking about. She smiled and he winked as she threw the garbage away.

They stayed at the carnival for about 3 more hours, playing games, watching shows, taking pictures, and on rides. The last thing that Sophie had chosen to do was ride the kiddie train, so she hopped in line while Mimi and Roger waited outside of the gate. "You're really good at this Roger. To be honest, you're better than I thought you would be."

"Thanks. She's perfect, you did a good job. God she's so beautiful."

"She loves you."

"Who doesn't?" He asked with a fake smugness. Mimi laughed and asked

"So are we gonna eat back at my place?"

"Whatever you want, you know I don't have to stick around and eat with you guys if you don't…."

"No. No it's fine." Mimi replied, Roger nodded tensely. Mimi suddenly reached for Roger's hand at looked at it. "You haven't played in a while." She said.

"Hm?"

"Your guitar, you haven't played it in a while, your hands aren't very callused."

"Oh, oh yeah. I've been writing a lot of stuff, just not playing it. I used to have the music and not have lyrics and now I have lyrics and no music." Mimi laughed. "I wrote a lot of stuff about today. How nervous I was, well am."

"How are you still nervous? It's obvious that she loves you Roger."

"Well, I dunno what if I screw up? Not just now but the rest of her life."

"You're so nervous Rog but what you don't realize is that everybody screws up with their kid once in a while, everyone makes mistakes." Roger just nodded and waved to Sophie as she passed by. Mimi giggled while Sophie waved back and smiled.

"What should I get her for her birthday?" Roger asked suddenly.

"What? Rog it's like 3 months away!"

"It's actually 89 days away, that's not too far away."

"You're really starting to bug me with how nervous you're getting about this stuff." Roger looked at her with a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Oh I, I I'm sorry." He said quickly and nervously. Mimi chuckled

"I'm kidding but can you please like chillax?"

"Chillax?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. "I like that word. Chillax. Mimi just chillax." He said mockingly.

"Shut up." She said smiling. Sophie bounded over to them

"Okay I'm ready to go home." Both her parents nodded and the 3 of them got in the car and drove back to the city.

"So I guess I'll just make some pasta if that's okay?" Mimi asked as they walked into the apartment door.

"I can make it Mimi." Roger said as Sophie tugged on his hand.

"No Daddy you have to come play dolls with me!" She exclaimed.

"Oh okay." The 2 headed into Sophie's room and Mimi started cooking.

"I was reaaaaaaaaaaal scared and newvous about meeting you today Daddy, my fwend Cawly's Dad isn't vewy nice so I thought you wewen't gonna be vewy nice but I was wrong you aw." Sophie said, the 2 were sitting on the floor in front of her dollhouse, and Sophie's doll was riding the horse that Roger was moving across the "lawn".

"Thank you Sophie. But you know what I was kind of scared of meeting you too." Roger admitted.

"Why? Do you have another daughter who isn't very nice?" Roger laughed.

"Ha no I don't have another daughter." Roger paused. "Well I hope I don't." He muttered. "Well anyway I wasn't scared you weren't going to be nice I thought you weren't going to like me very much."

"Why wouldn't I like you!?" Sophie asked very surprised.

"Well I dunno, I didn't think I was very good with kids, I thought I would make you sad or something."

"Well you don't. I like you." Roger chuckled.

"And I like you." They played in silence for a few more seconds before Sophie got a thoughtful look on her face and said.

"Are you in love with my Mommy?" Roger gulped and looked at his daughter. He thought carefully how to answer this, and he was about to just say no when Sophie piped up "It's not nice to lie." With her sweet, smile and innocent eyes.

"Well um." He thought some more. "I love your Mom. We're friends, I love all of my friends, like Uncle Mark, I love him." Roger thought that maybe bringing Mark into it would help change the subject, and not using the term _in love_ could help the situation but of course Sophie was too smart for his tricks.

"Yeah but are IN love with her?" Roger took a very deep breath and whispered.

"Yeah. I am." Roger immediately regretted saying it as soon as he saw the excited look on her face. He didn't want her to get hyped up about him and Mimi to get let down if Mimi didn't feel the same way. "But um how about you, you got a boyfriend? You in love?" Roger asked quickly.

"Mommy says I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend."

"But you have one anyway don't you?" He asked smirking at her.

"Maybe. YES! His name's Ethan!" Sophie exclaimed and Roger laughed and the two continued playing with the dollhouse.

Mimi was pouring the pasta when there was a small knock on the door. She walked over and opened it to find Mark, camera in hand.

"Hey, how's he doing?" He asked.

"Really good, there in her room playing dolls." Mark snorted and laughed.

"Roger Davis, dolls? Mind if I…?" He asked holding up the camera up. Mimi opened the door and Mark headed inside and towards Sophie's room. She followed him and watched as he quietly snuck in and filmed for about 3 minutes before Roger turned his head.

"Hey!" He called. Mark was laughing.

"Uncle Mark!" Sophie cried running and hugging his legs.

"Roger can you make that very nice horse sound again!?" Mark asked in between laughs. Roger rolled his eyes.

"You wanna mock me for this, let's go discuss a certain photograph mister Christmas tree." The 2 men headed out to look at the picture while Mimi bent down and smoothed over Sophie's hair.

"You having fun with your Dad babe?" She asked. Sophie nodded.

"And guess what!?"

"What?" Mimi asked.

"Daddy said he's in love with you." Mimi didn't say anything.

"Honey I don't th…"

"NO! He said it I swear! 1st he said that he loved you cause he loves all his friends but then I asked him if he was in love with you and he said yes I swear! And then we talked about my secret boyfriend Ethan!" Sophie put her hand over her mouth when she realized what she said and Mimi giggled.

"Don't worry hon, I think maybe as long as you don't sneak out with him at night Ethan can be your boyfriend."

"Oh then we won't sneak out, maybe when I'm a little older like when I'm 5." Mimi laughed at her daughter's seriousness and heard the stove timer go off and they headed out into the living room all the while Mimi couldn't stop thinking about what Sophie had told her.

"Mark you wanna stay for dinner, well sorry if it's okay with Meems." Roger said.

"Sure." She said, as she filled plates with spaghetti.

"Oh no, I was just going out to film a little over in little Italy."

"But why go there when we have little Italy right here?" Roger asked holding a plate of spaghetti up.

"Yeah please stay Uncle Mark!"

"Okay." They all sat down and began eating. They talked and laughed. Roger was getting red sauce all over his face and Mimi started laughing, taking a napkin and gently wiping off his face. Mark watched the chemistry in their eyes when they looked at each other and smiled.

"Uncle Mark I showed Daddy the picture from Christmas of you!" Sophie cried.

"You did? I look pretty silly don't I?"

"Yeah you're wearing the same shirt you're wearing in that picture of you holding me when I was a tiny baby! Mommy can I see a picture of Daddy holding me when I was a baby!?" Sophie asked excitedly. Mark and Mimi and Roger's jaws all dropped and Roger dropped his fork and Mark watched his eyes slowly fill with tears. Mimi was about to say something to Sophie when her daughter exclaimed. "Daddy are you gonna cwy?!"

"Um, uh no baby I'm just I have allergies I'm gonna run to the bathroom for some medicine." He said getting up. Once he shut the door Mark got up to follow him.

"Uncle Mark Daddy's a big boy I don't think he needs help on the potty!" Sophie said.

"Oh yeah but he might not know where the medicine is." Mark said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Roger was leaning over the counter, crying. "Hey, don't worry about it Rog." Mark said, rubbing his friend's back. "It's okay."

"NO! It's not okay! There's no photo in this world of me holding my daughter as a baby and there never will be! Because I wasn't there!" Roger whisper-yelled trying not to be too loud, hot tears streaming down his red face.

"But you're here now Roger. And she loves you, you're a great Dad, I've been here for 20 minutes and I can see it. I can see that she loves you, and that you love her. You love both of them."

"I do. I do love both of them. But my scrapbooks from when I was a kid, from when you were a kid, everybody's scrapbooks are filled with 10 pages of everyone holding them when they were born. Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Cousins twice removed, parents' best friends, siblings, and parents. Mom and Dad, holding their kid. And…."

"So a page, a picture of her scrapbook will be missing Rog. Big deal! You love her and you're here now, that is ALL that matters! She's 4 years old, she just wanted to see a picture, it doesn't make a difference to her if that picture's there or not!"

"But when she's 16 she'll know, she'll get it and she'll hate me." Roger said quietly.

"You know, I've never raised a kid before but I'm pretty sure you're gonna hear the words 'I hate you' a billion times when she's a teenager. Or when you don't give her ice cream, or you get her the wrong Barbie doll, or god knows when else you'll hear it! You'll hear it all the time!"

"I already heard it once and I don't know if I can take hearing it again!"

"Well you have to Roger. Look I'm gonna head out, you're an awesome guy, a great Dad, and if you talk to Mimi you could leave tonight being a wonderful boyfriend. Good luck man." Roger and him butted knuckles.

"Thanks." Mark smiled and waved to Mimi and Sophie and left and Roger quickly splashed his face with some water and walked back out.

"Aw you okay Daddy?" Sophie asked running to Roger and into his arms. He kissed her cheek

"Yeah sweetie I'm fine." Sophie smiled her brilliantly beautiful smile and rested her head on her Dad's chest.

"You wanna watch a movie Soph, before bed?" Mimi asked. Sophie nodded.

"I should…" Roger began.

"You can stay, I'd like it if you did." Mimi said.

"Okay, sure." They put in the movie and all sat down on the couch. Sophie crawled, sucking her thumb into Mimi's lap, who ran her hand through her daughter's hair. A little while into the movie Roger subtly looked at them. This was how he wanted things to be. Him and his 2 girls. Mimi saw him looking out of the corner of her eye and turned towards him and gave him a small smile, still stroking Sophie's hair. Roger smiled largely back and nodded his head toward Sophie. Mimi looked down and chuckled quietly, her daughter was fast asleep.

"Bedtime." Mimi whispered and Roger nodded. Mimi lifted up her daughter who stirred a bit.

"No Mommy the movie isn't over." She muttered sleepily.

"Oh but it's been a long day sweetheart we can watch it in the morning."

"Did Daddy leave?" Sophie asked since her eyes were still closed.

"No Sophie I'm right here." Roger whispered, standing up.

"Goodnight Daddy." She whispered, waving as Mimi carried her to her room.

"Goodnight." He said waving back. Roger began picking up dishes and bringing them to the sink and washing them and in a few minutes Mimi came back out, quietly shutting Sophie's door behind her.

"You don't have to do that." She said but Roger shook his head. "Roger please it's fine, leave it." She said gently taking the plate he was rinsing out of his hands. Roger got lost in her eyes for a few moments before finally saying nervously.

"I um I guess that I should leave now I guess." Mimi shrugged. Roger got his jacket and slipped it over his shoulders. "But I've gotta know something before I leave Mimi." She looked at him. "I um, I just don't know um…uh. Where do we stand Meems?"

"Hm?"

"What are we? Me and you."

"I don't know."

"Are we something, are we nothing, are we together, are we…."

"I don't know. But I think that might want to be." Mimi said shyly.

"And I know I wanna be." Roger replied, walking towards her and gently taking her hand.

"I don't know." Mimi said pulling her hand away.

"I think that you do. I think you know." Roger said, taking hold of both her hands. "You may not like what you want but you know what you want. And I'm not gonna pressure you about anything and if you want me to go I'll go…"

"No don't go. Please don't go." Mimi rested her hands on his chest and lifted her face towards his and he lowered his slowly. They both rested their foreheads on each other's and looked deeply into each other's eyes for about 5 seconds, breathing nervously. Mimi lifted her head some more, noses touching lips just barely an inch before and remained like that for a few more seconds until both of them in unison dove into each other's lips furiously, lips moving, tongues swirling, his arms holding her tightly around her waist, her hands over his shoulders, pulling him towards her. They both felt fire, and saw fireworks as they passionately shared the 1st kiss they had, had in 4 years. Mimi pulled him closer and slowly and gently began pushing him back towards the bedroom, and pushed him against the door once they were inside and had closed the door, and began running her hands under his shirt, and lifting it up slowly

"Mhmm Meems." Roger said, stopping her hands and then quickly pulled away from her and held both of her hands, softly running his thumbs over her hands. "Mimi, you know that I love you. But you don't think this is kind of fast?" Mimi kissed him again.

"Nothing we haven't done before." She said. Roger thought about this and replied

"Good point." Mimi smiled and they continued to kiss him until she pushed him down on the bed and they lifted her shirt over her head, leaving her in her tank top. Roger ran his hands over her bare shoulders and arms and then began lifting up her tank top when a cry interrupted them.

"Help! Mommy help!" Mimi sighed and fell on top of Roger's chest. He stroked her hair,

"Do you want me to…?"

"Could you?" Mimi asked.

"Sure." Roger said, both of them sitting up. Roger headed into Sophie's room

"Help! Help!" She screamed and he gently jogged in and kneeled down next to her bed.

"Sophie, Sophie honey I'm here." He said gently, grabbing her hand.

"You're not Mommy!"

"It's Daddy Soph, what's wrong?" Roger laid next to her on the bed, and stroked her hair, like he always did to Mimi way back when, whenever she was upset. She continued crying, and crawled into his lap, burying her face in his chest.

"I had a bad dream again." She sobbed.

"Do you remember what it was about?"

"I was here all alone. Mommy said she was going shopping but she never came back and I was here all by myself and the monsters came!" She wailed.

"Sophie, monsters aren't real. And listen to me, you're never going to be alone okay? We'll always be here for you."

"You've never been here before until now." She whispered.

"I'm here now. And I'll be here forever."

"Pinky promise?"

"Yeah." They linked pinkies and Roger kissed the top of her head and fixed her covers around her. "I love you." He whispered, as he watched her eyes close and her fall into a deep sleep. "I never told you until today, I never knew you until today but I love you Sophie Marcella. I love you." He whispered before walking out, to find Mimi in the kitchen, doing dishes. "I'm gonna head out." He said, she nodded and walked over to him.

"You're a good Dad."

"You're a good Mom. And she's a great girl." Mimi smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"Goodnight." She whispered. He touched her cheek gently

"I love you Mimi, I never stopped."

"I know. And I love you." He kissed her cheek and headed out the door, looking back and saying before closing it

"Mimi, tha…"

"Do NOT thank me one more time Roger." He smiled.

"Well I really appreciate this 2nd chance. I really do." She smiled back.

"Goodnight Roger."


	7. Chapter 7: Rekindling

Davis The Daddy

Chapter 7:

Musetta's waltz filled the hotel room, that was filled with newspapers.

"Hello?" Roger picked up his ringing cell phone.

"Hey Rog." Mark said.

"Hey what's up?"

"Me and Collins just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight over here."

"Uh no man sorry I can't. I've got a date with Mimi tonight." Roger smiled just thinking about it, and even Mark smiled, happy that things were going good for his friends.

"Oh wow that's awesome. How about tomorrow?"

"Spending the day with Sophie. Without Mimi, I'm kind of nervous." Roger admitted.

"Don't be, she loves you." Roger sighed at Mark's response. "She does."

"I guess."

"Well when your social schedule isn't so packed maybe you should sign up for a self esteem enhancing course." Mark said sarcastically, which made Roger laugh.

"Well when my social schedule isn't so packed I'll be looking for apartments and jobs."

"Nice. You find anything good?" Mark asked.

"I applied at some music stores and schools, and some restaurants, and some bars, and some stores."

"That's good, you're gonna get one of them Rog don't worry. How about a place?"

"These apartments around here are just so expensive. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"You could room with us for a while. It'd be nice, like old times." Mark said in a genuine voice.

"Well I actually have something else in mind, but I don't want it to seem like I'm only doing it for a place you know? Um I wanna ask Mimi again, you know to marry me. I know it's really soon, and really rushed, but I'm really sure that I love her more than I did last time and that I'm really ready for this." Roger said as he ran a comb through his hair.

"I think you are too. Let me know if you need help, or anything." Mark said.

"I'll call you tomorrow night, I might have dinner with them but I'm not sure so…"

"Don't worry about it Rog, have fun." Mark replied.

"Thanks man." Roger said before hanging up the phone. He quickly ran his hand through his hair and looked himself up and down. He looked good, in a black suit jacket, jeans and button down shirt. He slipped his phone and keys in his pocket and walked out of the hotel, hoping he would only have to stay here a few more weeks max. Roger walked down the busy streets, finding himself not being as used to maneuvering them as he used to be some years ago. He walked passed a jewelry store and slowed down as he walked past, examining the rings in the window. Roger took a deep breath and kept on walking, all the way to Mimi's apartment.

Mimi was in the bedroom putting the finishing touch of perfume on her body when there was a knock at the door. She skipped over to it and swung it open with a broad grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Hey!" She said peppily and diving into a loving kiss. Roger was slightly surprised and gently pulled away.

"Isn't Soph still h..?" He began to ask

"Nope, Mo and Jo picked her up a few minutes ago." Mimi said kissing him again. He touched her hips and gently moved them inside closing the door.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress, black stilettos, her hair was in a side pony tail, and her face was perfectly made up.

"Thanks."

"You ready?" Roger asked. Mimi nodded, and grabbed her wallet, keys and phone and they headed out the door and began walking down the street, linking her arm with Roger's. "So what did you guys do today?" Roger asked while they walked.

"Mm I bought her a new coloring book so she was pretty occupied with that and then made me help her pick an outfit to wear to the movies with Maureen and Joanne later. Pretty boring, how about you?" Roger sighed

"Job hunting." Mimi chuckled.

"Where?"

"Everywhere in this freaking city." Roger replied laughing a little bit too. "I'm not even kidding, I applied at stores and bars and restaurants and music schools."

"At least one of them has got to take you Rog. Especially a music school, you'd be great at that. You're talented, and you're good with Soph so you'd be good with other kids."

"I guess."

"Rog you need some self esteem." Mimi said playfully, Roger laughed.

"That's exactly what Mark said."

"Me and Mark are smarter than we look." Mimi replied rubbing her hand on his back. They walked into the "BJ's Steakhouse" and got seated. A waitress came over and took their drink orders and brought them over. Roger reached across the table to hold her hand and gently stroked her palm and wrist with his thumb. They kept up a casual chat about things. "What are you thinking about doing with Sophie tomorrow?" Mimi asked.

"Go to the park, get some ice cream, maybe a trip to FAO Schwartz…." Roger began

"Don't you be bringing her home with some giant stuffed giraffe." Mimi said warningly but smiling, Roger laughed.

"Well I can't say no when she has your eyes!" He said in between laughs as she giggled.

"And I can't say no to paying for half of the check because I've been here and this place is expensive." She said. Roger pouted

"No Mi…"

"We will split it!"

"We'll see about that." Roger said playfully, cocking an eyebrow.

"You challenging me?" Mimi asked. Roger nodded squinting at her. They both chuckled. They ordered their food and continued chatting until the waitress bought it over.

"Mhmm this is good." Roger said, a mouth full of prime rib. "But I missed your cooking." He added after he swallowed.

"Mhmm who wouldn't? I've gotten better too."

"I'll be the judge of that." Roger said with a fake, playful smugness. Mimi laughed.

"Soph and I went so Spain the summer she was 2 and I refreshed my recipe repertoire…" Roger chuckled "With my Aunt Emilina and my Grandma. They own a restaurant out there."

"My own daughter got out of the country before I did." Roger said smiling.

"Mhmm maybe we'll go again soon, get you up to my cooking standards." Mimi gently ran her foot up and down his leg.

"Do you like it there, Spain?"

"I love it. It's nothing like the city. I mean the city is pretty in certain spots but Spain is so mesmerizing. And my whole family lives like on the same street, and the food's amazing, and it's just so much fun there. I spent so many summers there as a kid." Roger nodded.

"Yeah, I remember you told Maureen about I guess your first boyfriend, and he lived over there and one day she got pissed at me and started screaming about how you said all the time that he had been better in bed than me!" Roger said cracking up. Mimi laughed

"Andre Louis Velázquez. Ah." Mimi laughed some more. "I dated him when I was 14 and never had sex with him, what was she talking about?!" She cried. Roger shook his head and continued chuckling. "What was Santa Fe like? Really?" Mimi asked after a few minutes. Roger sighed.

"Nothing like here, but I'm made for here, I belong here."

"Was it pretty?"

"Yeah, the sunsets were amazing, I remember looking at them from my window, um at rehab and thinking, motivating myself, telling myself that when I got out I'd take you to see them." Mimi smiled sweetly at Roger.

"Looks like we've got quite a few vacations to plan." She said. They had finished their food and were pretty much ready to go, just kept on talking until Roger was ready to pay the check.

Roger watched as Mimi began digging through her wallet and then took the right moment to gently knock her coke over and into her lap. She yelped and jumped up.

"I'm so sorry." He said grabbing napkins and wiping off the table and sleep.

"It's fine I'm just gonna go…" Mimi said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Yeah of course." Roger said, he quickly waved over the waitress and paid the bill. Mimi returned. "Sorry bout that."

"It's fine."

"You ready?"

"We have to pay." Roger smirked and Mimi smiled back. "Did you spill that on purpose?" She asked skeptically.

"Maybe. Yeah." He replied.

"Why are you so sweet?" She whispered in his ear as she embraced him.

"Because I love you." He said quietly back, and kissed her cheek. They walked hand in hand back to Mimi's apartment. "We were out for a while." Roger said in shock when he looked at the clock when they got back.

"Ugh yeah Soph will be back in like 10 minutes."

"I guess I should…." Roger began pointing towards the door. Mimi pouted and kissed him passionately, dragging him to the couch and pushing him down. She laid over him as they kissed, making out and she began to un button his top button when there was a knock at the door. She groaned and got up. Roger kissed her forehead one more time and buttoned up his shirt as she opened the door to find Joanne, Maureen and Sophie.

"Mommy!" Sophie cried jumping into her arms.

"Thanks guys." Mimi said. They smiled and waved to Roger.

"No problem, by guys." Joanne said while Maureen winked and gave them a thumbs up as they left and Mimi shut the door.

"Daddy!" Sophie cried running and hugging him.

"Hey kiddo." Roger replied.

"Soph, go to your room and get ready for bed, kay?" Mimi asked. Sophie nodded and skipped to her room.

"See you tomorrow." Roger said, putting a hand on her cheek and kissing her sweetly. She deepened the kiss but they both pulled away at the sound of Sophie going

"Yay! You guys are in looooooooove!" and they began turning towards her bedroom door where Sophie stood with a big smile on her face. Mimi said something in Spanish to her daughter, that brought on a Mo pout and a wave to her Dad before she went back into her room and shut the door.

"I guess we'll have to talk to her." Mimi said. Roger nodded and brought his lips to hers gently before heading out the door.

"Goodnight." He said.

"I love you Roger." Mimi whispered.

"And I love you, never forget Meems." Roger said tightly hugging her, kissing her cheek and walking out the door.

The Next Morning:

Mimi and Sophie had settled down with frozen waffles for breakfast and were now doing a puzzle on the floor when Roger knocked. Sophie continued doing the puzzle while Mimi let him in, dressed in her pajamas. "Hi." She said tiredly.

"Good morning." He said quietly, then kissing her on the cheek.

"Soph, you ready to go sweetie?" Mimi asked.

"Mommy you're not dressed!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I'm not going hon, just you and Dad." Sophie shook her head and ran to Mimi.

"Nooo I want you to come with us!"

"Honey you're gonna have a lot of fun just with your Daddy, I promise."

"NO! I don't want to go with him!" Sophie cried clinging to Mimi.

"Sophie, you're going with Daddy I'm staying here." Mimi said firmly peeling her daughter off of her and giving her to Roger. Sophie tried to escape his arms but he held her tight and whispered to Mimi

"Look if she…"

"No, she's fine she just wants attention. Remember what I said about the giraffes." Mimi warned smiling. Roger grinned back and let his hand graze hers before he headed out the door with a crying blonde little girl in his arms.

"Hey Sophie, stop crying babe." He said. She shook her head. "Well we can't have fun if you're crying, we're supposed to have fun today!"

"Why can't Mommy come?"

"Because Mommy has a lot of stuff to do at home." Roger kissed her cheek and she sighed.

"I want Mommy please." She whispered.

"You don't want me? That makes me kind of sad." Roger replied playfully, even though he really was a little upset about Sophie not wanting to go with him.

"Don't be sad." Sophie said to him.

"Okay, here's the deal we both have got to be happy today, no sad faces." Roger said.

"Okey dokey." Sophie clung to his neck as he carried her to the park. "Swings!" She cried out, climbing out of his arms and running to them. He followed behind her and got behind the swing she was sitting in.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and gripped the chains. Roger pulled back and counted backwards "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 blast off!" He let go of the swing and watched it soar. Sophie's blonde hair swiftly swayed back and forth and she squealed of joy. They continued playing for about 15 more minutes on the swing when Sophie asked

"Can I push you on the swing now Daddy?" Roger chuckled

"I might be a little too heavy for you Soph." he said sweetly. Sophie pouted

"Pwetty puh-lease!? Just let me try! Please, please, please, please pl…."

"Okay!" Roger finally exclaimed he sat on the swing and Sophie stood behind him. She put a hand on either side of his back and pushed with all of her might, yet "surprisingly" Roger didn't move. She pouted with frustration and tried a few more times, her eyes looking more determined each time. Roger stifled his laughs.

"Why won't it work!?" Sophie cried. Roger saw upset she was getting and said

"Hm I don't know, why don't you try it again? But here's the deal you give me one big push and then run out of the way okay?" Sophie nodded eagerly and set her hands up on Roger's back again. Roger put his feet on the ground and slightly pulled back, and when his daughter's hands pounded into him he pushed himself into the air, hearing her run out of the way as she squealed with delight.

"I did it I did it!" She cried. Roger put his hand up for a high five and she went to slap it, but like he did the night they met he pulled away. Finally after a fit of giggles she slapped his hand and they headed over to play on the slide and jungle gym. Roger held her stomach as she tried to climb across the monkey bars, and chased around the playground as she laughed. He loved the sound of her laughter. He caught her in his arms and blew raspberries on her cheek.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" he asked she nodded eagerly and they walked to the ice cream store and sat down with their cones. While Sophie ate her soft vanilla with rainbow sprinkles she managed to get a lot of it on her nose. Roger laughed and pulled his new camera from his pocket. "Smile baby girl." He said. She smiled brightly as the flash snapped and then said

"What did I tell you Daddy? I'm a big girl." Roger just smiled at his amazing daughter and then held her hand as he got a cab and they drove over to FAO Schwartz. Sophie ran around the store at lightning speed, examining everything they had and oohing and ahing. She pointed at everything and exclaimed

"This one!" But finally settled on a Barbie puzzle and a stuffed dog who she named "Monkey". "Thank you Daddy!" She said as they walked to the side of the street to get another taxi back to Mimi's house.

"Oh you're welcome Soph. Ready to go home?" Sophie nodded and snuggled up against him in the car. She bounded into Mimi's apartment door saying

"Mommy, Mommy this is Monkey!" pulling the dog out of her bag. Mimi was near the kitchen counter, cooking chicken. She smiled and said.

"Did you have fun honey?" Sophie nodded and Roger walked inside.

"You staying for dinner Roger?" Mimi asked.

"Uh, um I dunno." Mimi laughed

"Well then yes you are." Roger chuckled and went to go help Sophie with her puzzle in the living room. Mimi watched the two of them and smiled, grabbing her camera and silently taking a picture of them. She served dinner and the 3 of them sat down and dug in, Sophie talking in extreme detail about her day with her Dad. Mimi just smiled at how much fun her daughter had seemed to have. "Okay Sophie, it's time for bed." Mimi said as her and Roger began clearing away dishes.

"Nooo!" Sophie wailed.

"Yes, go get ready we'll come in and tuck you in a minute." Sophie pouted and stomped to her room. Once her door was shut Roger kissed Mimi gently. She giggled as they pulled away and quickly piled the dishes in the sink and then headed to Sophie's bedroom. "I think we should talk to her about it now." Mimi said. Roger nodded knowing perfectly what "it" was. Sophie had gotten on her pink pajamas and was laying on her bed on top of the covers waiting for them. "Ready for bed?" Mimi asked, her daughter nodded in response. "Okay but first me and Daddy want to talk to you about something. How would you like it if me and your Daddy got together again." Mimi sighed and kept talking trying to figure the right words out. "If Daddy was my boyfriend…" Mimi tried knowing that her little daughter, the heartbreaker, knew the word all too well. "Maybe Daddy would live with us, would you like that?" Mimi asked. Roger's jaw dropped

"What?" He asked quietly , smiling. Mimi just grinned back at him. "Whoa, whoa wow. Really?" Roger whispered. She nodded at him

"You need an apartment." She replied. Roger just smiled at her and chuckled quietly before whispering

"Thank you." Mimi nodded and looked to Sophie who was smiling broadly. "You'd like that?" Roger asked her. Sophie nodded and shouted

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree…." Both of her parents laughed, and let her finish the song before Roger bundled the blankets around his small daughter's body and then kissed her cheek.

"Night Sophie. I love you."

"I love you Daddy." She said softly as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep tight babe." Mimi said kissing her cheek like Roger.

"I love you Mommy."

"And I love you."

"And you love Daddy?" Sophie asked. Mimi nodded and Sophie smiled and waved as they walked out the door.

"Mimi are you.."

"I want you here Rog."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Roger kissed her deeply.

"I love you." He whispered and before he could say anything he slid down onto his knee, holding her hands and said. "Mimi will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8: The End

Davis The Daddy

Chapter 8:

Mimi stood in front of Roger, down on his knee, with her hand over her mouth. Roger looked into her deep brown eyes and stroked his thumb over her hand. Mimi's hand hid her small smile, and suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she slowly and gently nodded for a few seconds before whispering. "Yes." Roger's face lit up.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. She nodded some more while she cried

"Yeah!" and dove into an embrace, burying her face into his chest. Roger squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head as his eyes became slightly glazed with tears. They pulled away and Roger gave her a small, loving kiss.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a ring. I…" Mimi kissed him again.

"It's fine."

"I'll get you one, I'll get you a perfect one. You can come with me if you want." Mimi smiled.

"Rog, you don't have a job ring's are exp…." She began saying.

"I'm gonna get you a ring." He said firmly, but playfully. Mimi giggled.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you. Thank you Mimi for everything. For forgiving me, for being with and getting engaged to a dumbass like me." Roger said genuinely but Mimi laughed.

"Thank you for everything Rog."

"I promise, I'm not gonna fuck this up." Roger replied stroking her cheek with his hand. Mimi pulled his hand off and interlaced their fingers, and kissing him, letting their tongues roll around in each other's mouths, lips diving into each other's. Mimi pulled away.

"So when are you moving in?" She asked.

"When do you want me here?"

"Well if we get to do this all the time, I want you here as soon as possible." She said seductively smiling. Roger laughed lightly and said

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow." Mimi nodded and kissed him quickly one more time.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Night." Roger said as he walked out the door.

_**3 Days Later**_

Roger rolled his monstrous suitcase behind him, his guitar case in his other hand. Mark followed along carrying a duffel in his right arm and his camera, filming in his left. Collins carried another duffel and followed the little parade. Roger knocked on Mimi's apartment door. She swung it open. "Hey roomie." She said kissing him quickly and then taking his guitar case from his hand.

"Hey." Collins and Mark filed in putting the bags in their hands down.

"Okay so I cleared you a drawer in the bathroom, and a shelf in the shower, some closet space, and some dresser drawers."

"Cool, thanks Meems." Roger replied rolling his suitcase towards the bedroom. "Thanks guys!" Roger called to Collins and Mark. They waved and then stayed chatting with Mimi for a few more minutes before heading out. Mimi dragged the 2 duffels to the bedroom and sat on the floor, helping Roger take clothes out of his suitcase. "Where's Soph?"

"Date with Ethan to the park." Mimi said. Roger chuckled.

"I'll have to meet this boy." He said. They kept on unpacking and talking.

"Oh my god I can't believe you still have these!" Mimi exclaimed, pulling out Roger's good old plaid pants. He laughed

"I don't wear them, just kind of momentos." Mimi smiled and examined the pants, lost in memories. She suddenly got up and walked over to her nightstand drawer and pulled out a small, worn, white, wax stick. "The candle?" Roger asked. Mimi nodded, grinning. Roger stood up and placed his hand over Mimi's on the candle. "Whoa." He said. They both could feel the magic from that faithful night rushing through their veins, and pumping into their hearts.

"Yeah." Mimi whispered. Roger kissed her like he had never kissed her before. His hand touched her cheek lightly, and his lips slowly, gracefully, and lovingly met with hers. He slowly and gently massaged her lips with his, letting his tongue run through her mouth. The passion in the kiss was undeniable, but it was slow, and romantic, and sweet. Mimi pulled away and giggled softly. She put away the candle and they continued unpacking. When they were done Mimi made some quick sandwiches and they settled on the couch, watching TV. "So um the wedding…" Mimi began to say, and Roger's face lit up.

"Oh, I have…" he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box, opening it, revealing a simple silver band with a single diamond.

"Rog I thought me refusing to go with you to pick one out was enough of a hint that I don't need a ring. This is expensive Rog, please take it back." She said.

"No, I want you to wear it Meems." Roger slid the ring gently over her finger. She sighed. "Thanks for being so joyous." Roger said sarcastically.

"Rog I love it, I just, uh it's expensive Rog."

"So?" Roger asked, kissing her neck.

"So I don't remember you being so selfless."

"Mhmm." He replied, continuing to kiss her neck and jaw. "What were you saying about the wedding?" He asked quietly.

"I was wondering if a small one would be okay, just me, you, Sophie, the gang." Roger pulled away

"You don't want your family to fly here for it?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I mean I was serious when I said I wanted us all to go back their soon, maybe just officially get married with a very small party, and when we go there they'll throw us a big one I just want to be yours as soon as possible." She said. "You can invite your family if you w…"

"Well my parents would freak if they weren't there, and I'll invite my sister and her husband." Mimi nodded.

"So it's settled." She said happily, clapping her hands and grinning, falling into Roger's lap.

_**1 MONTH LATER**_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. The guest list was exactly as Mimi and Roger had planned, and they were all gathered in Central Park. It was late November and a gentle, dusty, powdery snow was falling gracefully from a pale blue sky, and a small layer blanketed the ground. Mimi was wearing a white dress, with a warm long sleeved white sweater and stockings. Roger was in a suit and everybody else was in nice clothes with jackets as they watched Mimi and Roger share their first kiss as husband and wife. Sophie cheered and Roger's Mom gripped the small girl's hand, totally in love with her Granddaughter. Roger's sister Pamela and her husband Chris were there too, along with Mimi's brother Ricardo (Ricky) who had moved to the states only a few weeks ago with his pregnant wife Carmen. The bohos clapped and smiled, and Mark of course filmed, with his new girlfriend, Jaclyn, whom me had met right after helping Roger move in, by his side. Jaclyn had been warmly welcomed into the boho family.

Everything was right in the world when Roger took Mimi for their honeymoon to see the sunsets in Santa Fe, and when them and Sophie went to Spain the next Spring, and when Sophie "married" Ethan in his backyard. Mimi found out she was pregnant again over the Summer, the baby had been conceived during one of their romantic nights in Spain. Mark proposed to Jaclyn the next October and they had a New Year's wedding. On February 16th Mimi and Roger welcomed their son Tyler Anthony Davis into the world. Maureen and Joanne adopted a 4 year old named Jennifer Alyssa around the same time. Jaclyn and Mark had their son Lucas Kevin Cohen in July. Collins began dating a nice man named Brendon around the time Lucas was born and the big boho family once again felt complete. Unfortunately 8 months later Brendon and Collins were driving in the city one night and suffered a major crash caused by a drunk driver. Brendon died on the spot, but Collins lasted longer being pronounced dead at 7:03 the next morning. It took a toll on the family but they managed to stick it out together for 15 more years until Mimi met her untimely death from AIDS related complications. Roger obviously was struck the most, and he never did fall in love again, but he held his family together and lived long enough to watch both his daughter and Tyler graduate college, and Sophie get married, meeting his death 10 years after Mimi's. The family was a strong one, and lived in memory of all of their friends, they had all lived good, fulfilling lives and they knew that Mimi and Roger had 2 wonderful kids to be proud of. Even during the short time that Roger was gone during Sophie's life the family was still happy, just kind of empty all the time. And that emptiness was filled, and lives changed forever the day Roger decided to be Davis the Daddy.

THEEEE END!!!!!!!! Cheesy ending I know…. But look out for more stories from

Me! I'm almost done with "Life of Friends" and then some new multi- chapters that I'm planning out now will start coming out! Thanks for everything!


End file.
